Shadow In the Dark
by Chris000
Summary: An old foe emerges. The Freedom Fighters have no idea of his true motivesThe Sequal to Soldier's Log
1. Chapter 1

A Sonic the Hedgehog based story…

Shadow in the Dark 

**Section 0: Earth**

**Chapter 1: Shadowy Cover**

June 1st 3235

5:30 p.m.

Somewhere in he northern America

Shadow the Hedgehog looked out of a window on Earth. The hedgehog had only recently sided with the Earth's military. Made by doctor Gerald Robotnik, Ivo Robotnik's grandfather, Shadow was considered the ultimate life form.

And he had an eternal bullet-shaped hole in his heart for Gerald's niece, Maria who was killed in a Military attack. Although, he sided with them, the Military had no idea of Shadow's real mission: To find the Chaos Emeralds through the Earth's space Navy. A small smile spread across his face. He already had 3 emeralds. Four more and he would be able to wreak destruction on the inner colonies. But his smile vanished quickly. There were some who would guess of his mission. He would take care of them personally. But fortunately, his only means of failure lied 4000 miles away.

Sonic the Hedgehog lay on a beach towel in the hot sun. This was his vacation time. His friends were there too. Miles "Tails" Prower, a 2- tailed fox with a skyrocket I.Q.,

Amy Rose who crazily loved Sonic. She was also a hedgehog, and Sally Acorn, a princess who was wa a cross between a squirrel and a chipmunk. She was on her cell phone talking to someone. Although Sonic liked a tan, he disliked water. Very much. In fact he was 17 but couldn't swim. There was a member that wasn't there though. Lieutenant Commander and part of ONI, Chris Vennettilli. Born of an Italian family, Chris lived in New York and worked as a NYPD officer until he was 15 he was drafted into the UNSC in the human/Covenant war. Sonic was glad he was gone. He never had a soft spot for him. Mainly because his intellect had got the better of him, secondly, the princess was in his debt because he saved her from a hairy situation that made Sonic want to plant a 9mm round between the eyes. But he was somewhere. Where, he didn't know but he was somewhere. And that was good enough.

Chris was in Mexico at the time, in a Mayan pyramid. That was where the Master Emerald was being kept. In fact he was here because he volunteered to help Knuckles the Echidna watch it. He was on the phone. "_Sonic's been watching all phone calls. This is probably the only time I could reach you. So, Chris, how's life over there?"_ Sally asked over the phone. "Well, It's Sucks Ville here." Said Chris in a calm voice lowering his M4 carbine. _"Well, I guess it's a living, huh. I mean, not all of us can protect the Master Emerald." _She said. "Yeah I guess so. Uh oh, here comes the 'Master' now" Chris said. Sure enough, Knuckles came walking up to him. He was wearing a camouflage jumpsuit and was wielding a 44. Magnum in his side holster. "OK, Sally I have to go." He said _"See ya soon Chris." _Sally said and hung up."Well, Chris," said Knuckles. "Shouldn't you be doing your rounds?". "Again?" said Chris in his most dramatic voice. "Don't you guys have shifts around here?" he asked. Knuckles glowered at Chris's M4 carbine. "Is that thing necessary?" he grunted. "Hey, man, we're in a war. See an enemy shoot it till it bleeds, it IS necessary." He said. "Fine, have a fancy gun but do your rounds. Oh and don't touch the Emerald either." He said. "Why? asked Chris. "Just don't." Knuckles said and left the room. Chris did as he was told. Watch the Emerald. But got the wise idea of touching the Emerald. "What's the worst that can happen?" he wondered out loud. His gloved finger touched the gleaming surface when an alarm rang out in the chamber. A Titanium cage descended on the Emerald. Then, an inch of plastic surrounded the cage. Finally, 2 75 mm. Gatteling cannons emerged from hiding places in the wall. Chris was terrified at the sight and dived for cover. Then, before the guns could fire, Knuckles came up, tapped in a code on a wall keypad, and then waited. The guns, plastic and the cage disappeared from sight. Chris glanced over a rock that served as his cover. He poked his M4 over just in case. "Told you not to touch the Emerald." Said Knuckles lazily. "I didn't touch the emerald." Said Chris nervously. It was err… a bird!" he said. "A bird?" said Knuckles who put his fists on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, a bird." Said Chris with a small smile. "OK, Chris. How did that hole in the wall get there?" Knuckles asked. "It wasn't there when I left." "Well, boss it was like, err, Super Bird and – did you say a giant hole?" Chris asked. Knuckles pointed a finger towards a hole as big as an average size professional basketball player. Chris gulped and looked out. A bullet screamed through the darkness. Years of training took over. His body went into a status known by some as 'Bullet-Time" When the mind concentrates so hard that the outer world seemed to slow down but really the user's reflexes were temporarily enhanced. Chris ducked when the bullet came over his head and slammed into the wall.

Chris took out a sidearm and fired in the bullets opposite direction

F-123 Charlie was an Elite robot sniper designed and built by doctor Eggman. After the 'E' series of robots, Eggman wanted more combat ready assassins. Charlie's main mission was to locate the Master Emerald. His secondary objective was to eliminate defenders to allow the strike force to go in and steal it more easily.

Charlie held a Sniper Rifle close to his optic sensors waiting for a chance. That mortar that he sent off earlier might've attracted some unwanted attention as soon as it blew through the wall of the pyramid. A figure poked his head through the mortar wall. This was it. Charlie tugged on the trigger. A bullet went screaming into the night. Then without warning, the figure tossed itself out of the way just before the bullet hit. Then, the figure raised his pistol. The 9mm rang off and before Charlie could even compute the odds of how the figure could have dodged the bullet because of it's speed and accuracy, the bullet pierced his faceplate, hit his circuit control board and sent him into a permanent shutdown

"Did you hit it?" Knuckles asked when he found a heavy-duty flashlight and returned to the Emerald room. "Yeah," Chris said emptying his clip and slapping in a new one. "It's one of Eggman's new robots." Knuckles said. "Why do they want you? You've shown no special qualities to me." Chris scowled. "I don't think he's after us." Chris said. "He's after the Emerald." "Why do you say that?" Knuckles asked, "When we last met, he had 3 emeralds. So I'm betting that he probably has more now. But he can't do any real damage until he finds the Master Emerald." A blast shook the pyramid. "Come on!" Knuckles yelled as he sprinted out of the room. They needed to get to the turrets surrounding the base of the structure. Many of them could be remote activated though. Once they reached the Inner wall, they needed to pass to the Outer wall which was comprised of Geo-thermally reinforced Titanium. A big boom and a flash of light enveloped the Inner wall gate and 2 charred turret bodies were flung over and crashed at Knuckles and Chris's feet. Fear enveloped them both. "Good God!" Knuckles exclaimed at the site of more turrets being destroyed.

"That can't be good." Chris said. Then, bullets started coming through. One came so close to hitting Chris that it shot his designer sunglasses off. 'That's it! Now I'm mad!" Chris yelled at the weakening gate. Knuckles look for the first time Chris noticed, scared and he backed away. He knew what happened when Chris got mad, mass-shooting mayhem. He did this until he either ran out of ammo or killed everything that wasn't affiliated with him. Depending on the type of gun. He slammed off his gun's safety and ran to the door. "All right robofreaks! Come and get me!" As if on cue, the doors of the gate gave way and robots poured in. Instantly, Chris's rifle bolted back as the recoil of the mass of bullets forced its way into Chris's shoulder. Many of the robots bought it right away. Others dodged the first wave while the second mowed them down. The smoking, empty clip fell from the carbine and he slapped in a new one with practiced ease. One bot came too close. The "single" option was sent to "burst" for close work. The hail of rounds tore through the metal like a hot knife through butter. Oil was now splashing Chris's face as he kept on capping them. Then, unbelievably, the robots turned and ran. "Hey, Chris, they're retreating!" Knuckles emerged from his cover and came out joined him. "That's right you poor excuses for garbage cans, RUN!" called Chris with his hand cupped to his mouth. As he stepped over Eggman's "F" "G" and "H" class robots. But they weren't clear yet. A giant 'Mech came lumbering up. Stolen Military technology, no doubt. "Knuckles, get back to the Emerald and pack it up for travel."

Chris said not looking at him. "But, Chris, I'm in charge and-" "I gave you an order, soldier! I wanted that Emerald packed up 5 minutes ago!" he said turning to face him. His green eyes burned into Knuckles'. This was possibly the very first time that Chris had displayed his tactical superiority to Knuckles, who was indeed older, nodded his head in agreement. After he left, he smiled at the new threat. It was a 'Mech all right, a stolen Bigfoot. Chris didn't have Sonic's famed Homing attack so that only made it harder for him. But no matter, he was a Marine; he was trained for this, he thought as he walked back. _Aim for the rockets. They're the weakest point on that thing_. He thought. So with that, he held up his rifle and checked to see if there was a round in his chamber, and there was. Ready to fire. But Chris then reconsidered. He reached into his backpack and drew a 3-part MI6 Rocket Launcher. He assembled it just as soon as the 'Mech stopped. "OK sweetheart buckle up." Chris muttered putting his Index finger on the trigger. "This one goes out to all those stupid-" Chris never fired, nor did he finish his sentence, because at that precise moment, something black cut into the Bigfoot. He knew something cut into it because the robot was bleeding sparks in it's top right side. The black "thing" soared out of another gaping hole it caused as the 'Mech started to glow white. Chris ducked under a large intact piece of the wall when the 'Mech's nuclear reactor detonated and turned it into a fireball. The "thing" came down then. It was hard to tell because the "thing" was so black that it blended into the night. "You" Chris said and quickly drew his sidearm "Yes, me" Shadow the hedgehog said.

Knuckles was walking toward the Emerald room. He grunted as he lifted the heavy

Jewel. He left the room at a run. Hoping that the Bigfoot didn't dismember him too much. But when he got there, the 'Mech had been decimated and Chris was pointing his 9 mm pistol at what looked like a shadow. "Wait, a shadow! Shadow!" Knuckles said. Shadow turned, his burning red eyes were the only thing that he could see. "What are you doing here? "he asked. "Just what I was going to ask him, Knuckles. Well, Shadow, what are you doing here?" Chris asked. "Well," he hesitated, then, continued. " After what happened with Sonic at ARK… " Chris knew ARK was a space station that Dr. Gerald Robotnik created back when Shadow was good and Maria was alive. He should know, he had traveled there when the Military forced Gerald into handing over the facility by killing all that they could. "….so, then I side with the Military to find Eggman and take him down." "Seems like a straightforward story." Said Chris. We need all the help we can get with the Emerald finding." "Fine but how are we getting this thing out of here? " Knuckles asked. Chris thought. "OK, I have a way. Follow me!" Chris said, running back to the pyramid. Knuckles and Shadow followed. And Chris led them down a path that Knuckles had never seen before. This path led to a maglev tram. "How come I've never seen this before?" Knuckles asked. "Because I always make sure you never find out anything besides business."

"But we don't know where this tram goes!" Shadow said stepping into the tram. "I do." Said Chris as he pressed buttons on a keypad. The tram lurched forward and started to pick up speed. "ETA to destination is 3 hours and 48 minutes. "The computer announced. "Wait!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Won't the robots find the track?" "Oh, they won't be finding anything." Chris said turning around. He had a detonator in his hand. His thumb tapped the button and a fireball exploded behind them. A close examination would show that the entrance to the tram was collapsed. "By the time they figure out that that cave-in was recent, we'll be long gone" Chris said with a heroic smile. "Great job Chris. If there's no gold at the end of this rainbow, we're gonna die" Knuckles said with a mocking grin. "Oh Knuckles, you won't be disappointed." Chris said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucky Bet 

June 1st 3235

11: 18 p.m.

En route to tram stop

Underground tram system

The tram started to slow down as they approached a tram station. "OK boys and girls. Please stand away from the doors until the tram has come to a complete stop" Chris said as the tram completely stopped. They appeared to be in a sewer. With a ladder visible, they climbed up. When they reached a manhole opening, Knuckles was wondering where the heck they were. When Chris flung open the manhole, all of them were filled with light. The light came from plumes of fire erupting seemingly magically, from water. Knuckles knew this. "Las Vegas? We're in Los Vegas Chris?

A formal looking transport shuttle landed in front of the pyramid in Mexico. The doors slid apart with a metallic hiss to reveal a man. The man was wearing a red coat and black pants and had a very long moustache and he resembled an egg.

This man was Dr. Ivo Robotnik. More commonly known as Dr. Eggman. Eggman stepped toward his robot captain who was carrying a modified MP5 submachine gun. "Doctor, we are just about to make our first sweep of the interior." "Excellent, Captain, make sure you eradicate any sentient being, apart from myself of course."

Eggman said with a soft laugh sentient seemed hardly the word to describe him. The word would be super intellectual. This man had a 300 I.Q. "And, sir, we've retrieved a body. _Wonderful, _Eggman thought. "Who's is it?" "F-123 Charlie" Eggman's smile vanished instantly as a frown replaced it. He hated losing his most prized robots especially when his enemies were destroying them. How the young boy destroyed the robot was unknown. Charlie's Matrix system could outthink even him. Eggman led the search into the building. And to his great astonishment, found nothing. But on the way back, they found a caved in doorway. "Structural cave-in, sir." The captain replied. Eggman stared at the collapse. This wasn't natural, captain. This was an act of a throw-off." The robot stared at him. "Sir?" it asked. "It means, commander that we've been slowed down. And to think that I created _intelligent_ robots!" The commander glared at the doctor furiously then turned on a communication circuit to all the units in his command. "Get some demo charges down here, Private. No I'm not saying what it's about. Now get down here before I tear off your butt-plate and screw it back in upside-down!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Allies**

June 1st 3235

11:29 p.m.

Somewhere in Nevada

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me about this, Chris. ME! I could've come here all the time. How did you know that I liked Las Vegas?" Knuckles asked. "I heard you mumbling it in your sleep thinking it was a woman." Chris said coolly. Knuckles face went red making him completely crimson. Shadow burst out laughing. "Now stop! That was personal! Chris I am going to rip you apart LIMB BY LIMB!" Knuckles said angrily. Chris flinched. He knew what knuckles could do to an enemy. It was an easy kill fest, apart from his own secret weapon. They were now in front of Ceaser's Palace when they heard familiar voices: "Sonic, I swear, you are burning out your entire savings! You're possibly the only person I know who maxed out a $100,000 credit card in 10 minutes!" That was a young voice, possibly Tails. Then a second voice came: "Listen, little bro, I came here for a vacation. I did not ask for a budget consultant as a side-event." Defiantly Sonic. He knew his dislike on how he should handle his money. He once spent so much on beer that Chris took in all the bottles for money and managed to buy an Xbox 360 fresh off the assembly line! " Sonic, you're getting too ahead of yourself!" Tails said again "You've had us thrown out of 4 casinos and a grocery store because of bad behavior. Even the police say that they wouldn't arrest you even if you committed every known crime to man!" Tails said which made Chris and Knuckles smile. Tails always knew what to say to make them

Laugh. "I wonder if Chris would be here? He always had a hot hand." Tails added. "Listen, Tails, Chris is in Mexico." Sonic picked up a newspaper off a newsstand. "And I'm here having a good…God! What happened here!" The headline had a picture of the pyramid that the Emerald was. Except the pyramid was full of holes and 'Mechs were stomping out whatever they could find. Tails eyes were wide. Obviously they didn't know about their little escape. "Oh my God, Knuckles is gone! He's probably dead!" Sonic said. Chris frowned. He hated it when he ignored his presence. "Well," Tails said, "wherever they are, they must be happy." He hung his head. "Well, Knuckles, Shadow, we're plenty happy standing right next to you." Chris said stepping into visibility. "Chris?" Sonic said thunderstruck. 'Me, old pal." Chris said. Tails looked so reassured with confidence. "Where's the Master Emerald?" he asked. "The newspaper says that the temple was 100 per cent totaled." Chris grabbed the newsprint and read aloud. "_Earlier this evening, a temple in southern Mexico was found completely destroyed after an apparent attack had been issued earlier this evening. The attackers seemed to have broken through a series of defensive walls and into the main structure. Judging by the bullet-holes found in the walls, the attackers seemed to have sent in foot troopers deeper into the temple. The invaders seemed to want a specific treasure or jewel, but left after not finding it. The people inside the temple either escaped or were captured. No casualties were recorded due to a lack of evidence." _Chris looked up at the picture. The temple was decimated and the charred body of the Bigfoot that he defeated lay in the hard,

burned earth. The media knew about Eggman's attack on the temple after finding out that they had the Emerald. What they didn't know was that the owners of the "treasure or jewel" were all the way across 2 countries. They needed to find a way to get the Emerald to safety and they couldn't do that without the whole team. "Where's everyone else?" Chris asked. "All the way on the other side of the city"

Sonic pointed out raising a gloved finger up to the highest hotel in the city.

"Let's let them know we're here." Knuckles said. Shadow agreed by nodding his head. "Suit yourself, guys" Sonic said cheerfully turning to the casino. "I'm gonna go hit the tables. Hey Tails, can I borrow $10,000 for a buy-in at the poker table?"

The walk to the hotel seemed a bit long because the city was bigger than it looked but when they reached the front desk, his tiredness seemed to vanish instantly.

Then came the knock on the door that was tough. "Who is it?" came a voice from behind. The only thing that came to Chris's mind for an answer was, "Room service." Knuckles laughed while shadow remained silent looking out the window at the end of the hallway. The doorway opened and Sally Acorn was standing there, wearing a white bathrobe and her red hair all damp. She must've just taken a shower. "You're not room service." She said smiling. 'What sort of greeting is that to give someone who comes back from the dead?" Chris asked as she pulled knuckles into a bone-crunching hug. "What's he doing here?" she asked pointing to Shadow, who stood silently down the hall. "It's a long story," said Knuckles massaging his ribs gently

"And we're willing to tell it." Chris said. So, Knuckles told about how Chris had taken out 100 robots in under a minute and how there was a 'Mech that tried to kill them. Chris told them how Shadow showed up. Shadow briefly looked up at the sound of his name, then focused his attention to the little passing cars. When they finally finished, Sally was confused. "But why did Eggman want all the Emeralds? He wouldn't turn into anything pretty let me tell you. Maybe he wants to gather them for a secret weapon of some sort." "Just what I was thinking." Chris said sitting down on a chair. But, we'll need to locate the other Emeralds on Earth. I know there's something here." He said turning on the TV. Instantly, a commercial flashed on. "Man, I hate it when the news isn't on." He mumbled. "_The OmniTek Science Facility in New York is a benefit for all who love science. A top of the line Research facility features plenty of choices of study: Starship Repair, Starship Constructing, Bio Science, Power Research, Weapons Study, Building Construction, Aerodynamics, Transpace Study, Slipspace Study, and many other opertunities. Our power supply makes us one of the most powerful facilities on Earth." _It paused to show a picture of two, as unbelievable as Chris believed, 2 Chaos Emeralds. He now had the commercials' undivided attention. "_We are located_," Chris fumbled for a pen and paper. "_at 11001 134th street, New York City, Manhattan Island_." Chris scribbled the address on a piece of scrap paper. "_We hope to see you there!_" He shut the TV off. "We have to go to New York." He said to his bewildered teammates. "Why?" Knuckles asked. "Because, I know where 2 other emeralds are." And he showed him the slip of paper. "New York." Sally said quietly. "That's quite a long way." She sighed. "At least we are doing this to save the galaxy again." "We can finally take down Eggman" Shadow said as he stepped into the room. "All those long years after tracking him down, we can finally destroy him!" he said with a little crazy smile.

"Whoa, whoa, don't get overexcited my black furry friend," said Chris putting an arm around Shadow's back and gripping his shoulder. "We all wanna get rid of Eggman

but we can do it when we have all the Emeralds, 'kay? " OK, I guess." Shadow said looking let down but then he put on a rare smile, "We'll do it with all the Emeralds!"

"That's the spirit, buddy!" Chris said laughing. "Now c'mon, we have to find Sonic and Tails." As if on cue, Tails kicked the door carrying a battered, black eyed, ruffle-haired, bleeding, Sonic. He laid him down on a bed and stretched. "My God, what happened to him?" Chris asked. " A bunch of gangsters caught him playing with loaded dice and beat him up good." Sonic twitched and mumbled something that sounded like "Hurts to breath, hair hurts, agony, pain, hold me, someone." "Not pretty." Tails said. "You poor man." Chris said in false concern though he knew he got his just reward for having a huge greedy bone. "So, what's new, guys?" Tails asked. "We need to go to New York." Sally answered. "New York?" Tails asked turning around. "Ew Ork?" Sonic asked still twitching. "Yes you see-----" Chris began telling about the Chaos Emerald in New York while Shadow slipped away into the main hallway again he pulled out a cell phone then started writing a text message

THEY'RE IN LAS VEGAS AT BALLY'S HOTEL AND ARE GOING TO NEW YORK TO FIND CHAOS EMERALDS  
-SHADOW

Shadow sent the message then went back inside. "So," he said, "when are we leaving?" he asked, smiling. "Now." Chris said. The smile instantly vanished from Shadow's face "Now?" he repeated. "Yes, now." Chris said. "That isn't a problem is it?" _Must stay with the plan, must stay with the plan, must stay with the plan . _"Of course not" he put on a fake smile. "Of course, let's go now. The sooner the better."

"OK, where's Amy?" "AMY!" Sonic suddenly yelped. "She's 'ere? I thought I 'eft her locked in dat changing room back at da beach!" "You did what?" Sally inquired. "Um, nothing." He said then silenced himself "She's out shopping with Big." "Ah, Big." Chris said. "It's been a while. Let's go."

Amy was out in the main mall with Big the Cat. Big was the perfect name to describe him. Though big and strong, he was quite a softie. Armed with a fishing pole and his best friend Froggy, Big traveled all across the world with his friends.

Amy tried on a pair of sunglasses while Big carried all of the packages she bought.

Though he later lumbered off to look at Quality Sportsman's Goods and stared at the label of a fishing pole in the store window:

The New X500 deluxe fishing rod! After a successful catch, The automatic scanner tells you what breed, size, weight, and age of the catch. Then, the pole reels the fish back in automatically! Price is $5,000, $300 a day.

"Froggy would love new pole if Big could buy it," He sighed. "Bet he'd love it, eh?" someone whispered behind him. Big turned around startled then saw Chris and Knuckles. He started to Knuckled but said. "Whoa! Sally's hug was enough but not Big! Someone else's turn in the barrel." He finished his sentence slyly staring at Chris. Big picked Chris up in his huge arms and squeezed. Chris swore he heard something break. "Oh, Big misses you and Knuckles so much!" he said. "Yeah, Big I missed you too. Choking, not breathing!" Big set Chris down and he stretched his back. "Where's Amy?" Chris asked Big. "Over looking at jewelry" he said. When Chris turned around, There was Amy. Knuckles came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around then looked angry. "You scared me! You know better than to sneak up on a girl!" "Sorry, Am' we just got back." Chris said joining Kunckles. "I read the paper, guys" she said lifting up the same newspaper that they saw earlier. "I'm surprised that you got out of there." She said quickly. "Eggman's on our trail and I figure it won't be long before he finds out we're here." Knuckles added in. "We came to tell you that we're going to New York ."

"Why New York? I hear that place is very smoggy, and I hear that the crime rate has risen" Chris and Knuckles sighed. Obviously it was going to take an awful lot to convince Amy to come with them. Then, Knuckles got an idea, "But there's malls in New York." He said. Then, Amy stopped ranting about negative things about New York and looked attentive. "Malls?" she asked, that familiar gleam of fashion in her eyes. "Yes, malls." Knuckles said grinning at her. "Since you put it that way, let's go!" she said

Chris looked at Knuckles with a look of hate in his eyes. "You realize what you've done don't you?" he asked. "Not really," Knuckles replied with a look of I-don't-care on his face. "She's gonna be running us dry with all of that shopping! She'll never stop and I know with experience that she'll always be begging you to take her." "Dear God what have I done?" he asked suddenly realizing the truth. "We better get back and you'll have to do some thinking before you shoot your mouth off again."

"Final boarding call for flight A33 to New York City International Airport at Gate 50"

an announcement read. Because of unexpected lateness, everyone had to hold hands with Sonic and Shadow since they were the fastest. And they sped toward the terminal nice and quick. It took another 30 seconds to push Big through the Gate door and he had to take up 2 seats. But finally, they were off. Sonic had only been in the Air once before on an aircraft when the Military had taken him into custody and transported him on a helicopter. Sonic still complained that there was no in-flight movie. The plane landed in New York 1 hour later. When they stepped out into the sunlight, the city was Technomania. Buildings stretched for miles into the sky while the roads were down in the metal canyons. Small pleasure craft and huge transports dotted the sky. And in the center of the sea of metal stood the building They all had seen in the commercial, The OmniTek Research Facility. "Well, guys," Sonic said, "we have quite some distance to go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Research Limits**

June 2nd, 3235

8:40 a.m.

Upper New York

The building that the Chaos Emeralds were in was certainly farther away than first expected and it was larger too. In fact, in a beach metaphor, the team was only a grain of sand compared to it. But then finally at noon, they reached the front entrance. A young fox woman was sitting at the desk with a giant mosaic with the company logo behind it. "May I help you?" she said looking up to them. "Yes," Sonic said. "We want to speak to whoever's in charge here." He said. The woman looked at him. "Do you have an appointment?" Sonic frowned. "No, I don't." he said looking down at the tiled floor, then turned around to leave. "You can't see mister Labute unless you have an appointment or are here on urgent business. Chris stepped forward this time showing his ONI clearance badge. A hit. Anyone would let a person with an ONI badge through. "Navy business?" she asked. "Yes." Chris said. "We need to see your manager." She sighed and said. You can see mister Labute. Just go up the Elevator 2nd to your right." Then, she returned to her desktop. The elevator was a wide rectangular box that was covered in glass. The elevator silently glided up. "Whoa" Tails said. As the elevator cleared a space in the floor and they appeared to be going up an encased plastic lift tunnel. Outside, millions of people and robots rushed around to make rockets, many for NASA and the Military, cars, MAC guns, anything that could possibly be made was made here. A voice of a lady came from a speaker in the top of the cae. It said: "Welcome to the OmniTek Research Facility. This is a top range lab that some of the world's greatest present day inventions were made. There are a total of 35 floors here in the lab, each one devoted to study and research anything physically possible. It was here the Shaw and Fujikawa, the grandfathers of slipspace, founded the lab back in 2200. Since then, the lab has had many head owners. Some of them the greatest minds in the world. The floor you are about to enter is called the Conference room. Have a pleasant day at the OmniTek Research Facility." The lift stopped and opened to a room with sofas, chairs, and huge Holo-Screens. Some members of higher class staff were there talking about a major breakthrough in flash cloning, a process that made clones of whatever DNA it was given such as bones or organs. There was a door with the company insignia and Chris pushed it open. "My Secretary says you're here on Military business." Said a voice from behind a chair. He turned around and Chris saw that the man sitting in it was no older than he was. He wore a light blue formal shirt with a black tie and wore black businessman's pants. He had brown hair and green eyes. "My name, is Stuart Labute." He said taking Chris's hand and shaking it. "Pleasure. My name Is Chris Vennettilli, and this is my team. Sonic the Hedgehog," "Oh yes, I've heard of you," Stuart said, nodding at Sonic. "Amy Rose" "pleasure," "Sally Acorn" he nodded again "Big the Cat," "Hello, mister." Big said waving a hand "Knuckles the Echidna." "Nice to see ya." Knuckles said "Tails Prower" "Hi" Tails said "And this is Shadow" Chris finished gesturing toward the black hedgehog by the office door. "Humph" Shadow said solemnly. "Such a large party" Stuart said. "What is it you've come to see me for?" "Sir," Tails said, "We came because of the Chaos Emeralds that were your power supply." "Our Emeralds?" Stuart asked "Yeah, your Emeralds" Sonic said "Those Emeralds contain untold power that could destroy the whole universe!" "Really?" Stuart said "In that case they're more powerful than I thought. That makes them more valuable." "But we need them to stop Doctor Eggman!" Sonic protested. " The doctor is the least of my worries. I have a company to run, my friends. I'm sure you understand." "Yeah, I understand." Chris said. "Nice to meet you Stuart. Chris said shaking his hand again then tuning to leave. "Nice meeting you too, Chris."

Doctor Eggman started landing in Las Vegas. And walked casually across the street. Inside the hotel lobby, he asked the receptionist about a bunch of people here. A human and a bunch of animals. "If you're talking about that bunch of people that were here last night, they already left." He said "They left!" Eggman replied. "Yes, left. Said something about going to the Airport and New York." Eggman was mad now "CURSES! I'll have to go to New York now." Eggman walked outside and told his robot, "Commander, we need to go to New York." The robot stared and said, "Does this mean we can watch the Yankees play?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Guns, Guns, and more Guns**

June 2nd 3235

9:00 a.m.

Under New York

Outside the OmniTek building, Chris needed to do some shopping. "Big, take Amy to the mall, it's down the street. "Okie dokie!" came Big's reply and walked Amy to the Mall

"Why did you ask them to leave?" Knuckles asked. "Because we need to go where I want to go without any slow downs. They entered a lift titled: TO LOWER SECTION. The lift wasn't crowded. By the time they reached the lower part o the city, they reached Old New York. The old 1930's buildings and restaurants lined the streets. Lit by old street lamps, they did show a resemblance of old city streets like in History Reels in school.

They walked down a street until they found a building titled: RYAN'S GUN SHACK. They stepped inside where a man with a crew cut greeted them. "Hello, What can I do you for?" he asked. "We need some weapons." Chris said. "Sure, can I see some ID?"

Chris took out his ONI badge "Here's my ID" The man stared at him the walked to the front of the shop and flicked the OPEN sign to CLOSED. "Right this way." He said, leading them to the back of the shop. He opened a door to reveal a room like a warehouse that was completely dark. Tails stared, unsure what would happen. The man flicked on a light and fluorescent lights flicked on down the room revealing guns on many shelves. "Oh sweet Lord Jesus!" Chris said stunned and fell backwards. Sonic and Knuckles caught him "Oh, man, look at this place!" Sally said also surprised. "These guns aren't even in the Military!" the man was pleased "You like?" "I don't like, I love!" Sonic said

"Whoa." was all Shadow could say. Tails just gaped. "So, Here's our top of the line pistols, most HE, now be careful around this one," he said pointing to a large and bulky pistol with two barrels. "The lower barrel fires a grenade like an M4, but blasts out 3 more on impact as an extra punch." Knuckles stared at a lethal looking gun with a scope.

"Why can't we have that?" 'Oh, that's for premium buyers, but you're not qualified to have that or any other thing except on this table." "They can have what they want if it's for a good cause." A voice from behind said. They all turned around to see a large man just about Chris's age wearing military fatigue pants and a black T-shirt. "Ryan, you know your own policy! You won't let anyone have anything unless they're premium buyers!" Ryan stared at the man. "Vic, go to the front of the shop and tend to the customers." Vic agreed silently and walked out of view. Ryan stared at the group then said, "Well, welcome to Ryan's Gun Shack. I'm Ryan and it doesn't look like I have a shack. More like a warehouse!" "Yeah we kind of figured." Sally remarked. "You need some weaponry or perks for them, I'm the number 1 vendor in all of Under New York."

"Excellent, can we see your finest wares?" Shadow asked kindly "Ryan gave a wide smile meaning 'I got what you want'. Ryan moved to a gun with a suppressor, x10-20 scope, bullet box attached under the midsection, a shock absorber on the back of the shoulder mount. Looked like an M4A1 and a machine gun put together. "This baby is my own creation." He said proudly. "How much does it cost?" Sally asked "Yeah, how much?" Chris copied. "On regular price, 50 grand, premium buyer, 10 grand." "You don't understand," Sonic said "We need to stop Dr. Eggman and-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryan said. "Did you say, Dr. Eggman? He dives out all of my customers and I cant sell even a bullet without him around. Everything's on the house." Chris looked surprised and said, "Really?" "Yeah, Really." Ryan said hefting the custom gun into Chris's hands. He nearly collapsed from the weight. Sonic laughed and shook his head. "Heh, at least he's carrying it and not me!" Now it was Tails' turn to laugh. "I wouldn't be so sure Sonic…" he said. When Sonic turned around, Ryan had a big and lethal looking sword "This baby comes directly from Sognam. Got it just this morning. That's the same place the imported the MJOLNIR armor." Chris knew this of course. Everything from the SPARTAN-II project was all around ONI. "So, normally," Ryan's voice boomed "This stuff altogether would cost about over 2 million dollars, but it's all free since it's for a good cause." Chris could see what Ryan was talking about. Sonic's arms were so full that his knees were buckling. Sally and Tails had to support him but that seemed to make it harder. Vic was staring at the group and two other customers had leaned over to see what all the commotion was about. Sonic lumbered out of the shop while the others followed him. Big and Amy were done their shopping already since they came with a jeep which they rented.

They all went back to a hotel next to the airport. Chris was watching the airfield for anything suspicious. Tails was putting the finishing touches on a device called "The Emerald Tracker" Since Sally was the only one listening, he explained it to her. Chris also listened in. might be useful.

"The center of the device holds a bit of material sensitive to the emeralds. When we're close enough, The electric charge from the material is read by the wires to a computer that can portray the position with a range of 5 parsecs." Sally looked nervously at the little gadget. "Has it been field tested?" she asked. "Now that you mention it, no." Tails said frowning slightly. The gleam of 'I just made a new invention' leaving his blue eyes.

"I just hope it doesn't end up like last time." Said Sally edging away closer to Chris who was near the window. Chris smiled. The last time Tails had made an invention, _Oh God that one was a moment to remember!_ he thought peacefully, Tails had made a nuclear based emerald finder for the last time they needed to find them. Sally had just picked it up to look at it when the whole thing blew up in her face. All that was left after the dust was a fox with a brilliantly pink face and a black-furred, slightly burning, and all angry Princess Sally. Tails said his kidneys and everything below had never been the same since. Chris couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Sally asked looking at him with anger, as if she knew what was so funny. "I remember you wraithing and crying over your fan fiction when Miles' little invention cut the power before you could save your story. probably wouldn't take it anyway." Meanwhile, Tails'

emerald Finder was beeping and showing 2 blips on the radar at 2000 meters

"Wait, I got something!" he cried. Sonic emerged from the kitchen, Amy and Big came in too. Shadow looked up from whatever he was doing in a binder and Knuckles looked away from the Season Premier of Lost Again. "Yeah, little buddy I see it too." The Marine replied looking out the window with his handheld telescope. Stuart was stepping into a shuttle that was preparing to take off. A metal case was going with them. Chris had to guess that those were the Chaos Emeralds. "Well, now we know where they are. It's where they're going that we need to know." Sonic said looking stumped. "Already done." Tails declared. "What?" Sonic asked. "Already done." Tails repeated. "I picked up their vector codes by using this little baby." He hefted up a launcher that had a ammunition of _Prowler_- class Tracking Devices. Chris had to laugh. Those little babies were good. They could read a ship's vector codes before they even took off. "Sweet move, man!" he exclaimed. There was a knock at the door. It was Ryan. "Hey, Ryan," Knuckles said. He was the first one to the door. "Hey, I was thinking of how you said you needed to take down Eggman, and I was wondering, could I come with you?"

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, just so happens that I have a ship that can do a Trans-Light jump. And I figured you could use my help." Sonic thought, he was of course the Freedom Fighter leader. "OK, Ryan, you can come. But, don't ever make me carry any more guns." Ryan laughed. "Welcome aboard, man!" Chris said. "Now, where's this ship of yours?" "Follow me." Ryan said.

Eggman wasn't making anymore stops anymore. He got a tip-off from his agent in New York that his targets were going into space. His agent: Vic Maconelly, Ryan's only co- worker. Vic picked up the vector codes off Ryan just before he left and transmitted them to Eggman. He were getting closer to ruling the galaxy


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pride and Joy**

June 2nd 3235

12: 45 a.m. (exospace time)

in Earth orbit

Ryan's ship was a remake of a UNSC frigate, which he called the _Thunderstrike_. He had another frigate called the _Indesesor, _but that was on his jumpship. The jumpship was a remade 3066 model named the _Punisher_. The _Indesesor_ in a docking clamp. "Wow!" Tails said excitedly. "I won her off a guy in a card game." Ryan explained. Once aboard, everyone went to the bridge, which was a hexagonal room with flashing monitors. "Hello, Ryan. How are you today?" a female voice asked. "Very fine, Terra."

A hologram of a lady came about at the front of the bridge. "This is Terra, my A.I." Ryan said. "Since we're all friends, you can use her." Sonic introduced himself first and everyone else. "A pleasure I'm sure." The AI responded. "Terra, can you get a lock on Stuarts hyperspace coordinates?" Tails asked. "Of course I can." She said. Data began to streak through her body. "I've encountered a snag." She said sighed. "A snag?" Sonic said cautiously. "Yeas, a snag. The Emeralds appear to be going into _two _directions."

"With the Emeralds split up, they'll be harder to find." Chris thought aloud. "Fortunately, I have a solution." "Enlighten us" Sonic said. "Let's split up. All UNSC ships have Shaw-Fujikawa trans light engines. I'm not sure why Ryan had them for the jumpship if they already had slipspace capable engines." "It's because," Ryan began to explain, "The frigates are here for extra firepower. I already knew the frigates had slipspace drives."

"I've got jump coordinates for both ships." Terra explained, "One's for the northern pole for a planet classified as Thoris. The other one is located at Kishaw, an Urban planet in House Kurita space." She explained. "Excellent, Terra," Ryan explained. "Chris, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails will go to Thoris. Terra will come with us." Upon finishing the sentence, Ryan plucked Terra out of a data port in the side of the hologram projector and inserted her into an interface helmet. "Me, Sonic, Sally, Amy and Big will go to Kishaw and look for the Emerald." Ryan said. He snapped Chris a crisp salute and went into the docking port of the _Thunderstrike_. "Hope you find it, Chris." Sally said, stepping into a lift to the bridge to take the jumpship to Kishaw. Chris walked into the frigate through the docking clamp. Tails was already at a NAV station and Ryan was at a weapon station. Chris took a seat near the pilot chairs where 2 gray-clad mercenaries sat. Tara's voice came up over the ship wide COM, "Destination: Thoris. Heading coordinates, Alpha, Bravo, Tango, Niner. Jump code 345A34T." "Roger, that, Terra." The first Merc' replied. "Preparing to jump in five, four, three, two, one." The second pilot said.

Outside, inside the Punisher, Sonic's team watched the _Thunderstrike_ disappear in a flash of white light and the there was silence. "Well, we'd better get this crate moving, Sonic said. They all moved to another lift to take them to the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Section 1: Thoris** **Chapter 7: Wind, Rain, Sleet or Snow**

June 4th 3235

7:30 p.m. (exospace time)

at Thoris

The _Thunderstrike_ came out of a bright sphere of light that erupted out of space.

The UNSC frigate came into orbit above Thoris, an icy planet that had been the previous Clan Ghost Bear headquarters 5 years earlier. "Scanning," Terra's voice chimed. "Jump successful, we have come into orbit 500 miles above the stratosphere of Thoris." 'Excellent." Ryan said. "Sir," a radar operator said. "There's a ship hovering in the atmosphere of the planet. A picture of a battleship that Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails saw before. "Eggman's flagship!" they yelled. "We can't take the frigate down or they'll spot us." Knuckles said thoughtfully, " We need to use a smaller craft."

Several minutes later, the team was speeding to the surface on a UNSC pelican dropship; Too small for the battleship's sensors to pick up, a payoff. However, the weather was unexpected. A sudden blizzard was going on near their destination, an unexpected turn-off. The pelican rocked from side to side as the rough weather increased. Tails was sitting near a heat coil holding what looked like a bible in his hands. Knuckles, who knew Tails all his life, knew he wasn't scared, but bored. And in that backpack he wore probably laid issues of _Popular Science_. The dropship lurched as another strong gust of wind shook it. The pilots seemed to know what they were doing. However, the pelican was taking some serious damage. "Well, this doesn't look good!" the first pilot yelled. "The engines are gone! We'll have to do a forced landing!" That wasn't the best thing to happen in the air. "Forced Landing" meant "Crash Landing". The yoke was lurched forward as the ship went into a diagonal dive. The bottom of the craft skimmed a snow-capped mountain. Finally, the nose impacted the powdery snow and brought the ship to a complete stop.

Coughing, Knuckles emerged first out of the wreckage, his face cut up. "Are there any survivors? Tails? Are you there?" he yelled back to the ship "I'm fine." Tails said weakly as he came out. One of his ears was slit and there was a long cut down the left side of his face. Close examination would show he was crying slightly. "And I'm still alive too if any of you cared to notice." Came a voice from the pelican's troop bay. Chris wasn't a pretty sight either. With a scratched up face and a bleeding arm, he wasn't all that fine. "And the pilots?" Knuckles asked. "They're OK." Chris said "Just having a nice time in Knockout Land." "We'll, Tails, do you think you can fix her?" Chris asked hopefully, "I'll be able too, but it'll take a while." Shadow had just emerged from the pelican, he wasn't as bad but it looked like he developed a limp.

Tails pulled off his blood- soaked gloves to reveal his orange furred hands. "Hey, Tails," Chris asked, 'Why do, you guys always wear gloves?" Being from Earth, He had no idea why they always wore them. "Oh, these?" he asked holding up the gloves. "No reason. They're just to look good. We didn't really need them but you know politics, go with the way things are. For all the heck it would do, I thought I was warm enough with all this fur." Tails kept on muttering to himself as Chris picked out his 9mm pistol from his holster and moving up to the ground level terrain. There, in the icy permafrost was a battered looking UNSC cryopod. "Johnson." Chris muttered. Then, he started running forward following a trail of almost filled footprints. After running for 5 minutes, he almost collapsed in front of a giant cave entrance. He walked in hoping that nothing else considered it home. Once inside, it felt remarkably warm "Johnson!" he called out, no reply. He tried again, louder "JOHNSON!" then, from the depths of he cave, came a reply, "Not so loud, boy, this cave has a big echo!" Chris was thrilled to hear the voice. "Sergeant Johnson?" Chris called again. Then, a man came out around a corner, "Boy, I already heard you the first time no need to repeat." The man was in full focus now. He was a tall black man wearing an antique marine uniform with a Sergeant hat. This man was Sergeant Avery Johnson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sarge's Story:**

June 4th 3235

9:42 p.m.

at Thoris

Chris had only so much time to look at Johnson, then, the Sergeant said, "What's the matter? Think I'm dead or something? Well, I get that a lot sometimes." "Yeah, I know what you mean." Chris said honestly "Y'know the Chief also was a bit freaked out when I got onto his ship, too." He shook his head momentarily. The Master Chief had been mid aged in 2552, for all they knew, he was dead. "Yeah, well, pull up a rock and make yourself at home." Johnson said gesturing toward the interior of the cave "Not exactly 5-star but it's home. Inside was a well-going fire a tent, a couple of old MA5B rifles and some of the newer editions of the BR55 rifle. So, tell me why you're here, Vennettilli. You got a ship or something or are we walking back?" " Well, we do have a ship, had, in fact." Sergeant Johnson listened though. Chris began to tell his tale of how they got here, how and who Eggman was and told them about Sonic, Tails, and the rest of their crew.

Johnson stopped him there. "The video game characters?" "Believe me, the whole video game thing was one huge coincidence." Chris said smirking. "They're down in the valley repairing the pelican. And say, have you ever heard of some jewels called Chaos Emeralds?" Johnson thought to himself while pulling a cigar from his pocket, inserting it into his mouth and lit it. "Chaos, Chaos, hmm. Boy, I think I have what you're looking for!" the Sergeant moved to a BR55 and brought it to the cave lip. He looked through the scope at a mountain range. "That light has been shining for hours now. That might be your magic emerald." Sarge handed Chris his rifle and he had a look for himself . In a mountain range about a kilometer away, was a pulsing column of light. "That's not just an Emerald, Sergeant. That's _two_. And what's this?" He raised the rifle up a little higher and noticed that the flagship had stationed above the emerald . "Looks like your Eggman has plans for that little stone." Johnson said. "Let's go get a pelican." The pelican was easy to find because there was a plume of smoke rising near the cryopod's position. However, when they got to the base of the mountain, the blizzard had closed in. Cold, tired, and red-faced, Chris had an urge to lie in the snow and die there. But Johnson didn't let him "You're a Marine, boy, so act like one and keep going!"

But in Johnson's dark eyes, Chris saw tire too. Before he could respond however, an engine broke the blizzard wind. Tails had managed to raise the pelican. There was a voice issuing from the pelican's stereo port. "Sergeant Johnson? This is Miles Prower, Chris's friend. Now, if you could come aboard, it would be much appreciated." The Sergeant spoke through his implants to reach the pelican's radio. "Copy that, Prower. Can you take us to this location? I'm uploading the coordinates now." There was silence for a second, them, "Roger that, Johnson, I can take you there." Johnson spoke to Chris, OK, son, get on that bird, now!" he climbed aboard and manned a turret. "Copy that, Sarge." Chris said. The pelican rose over the clouds where the pulse of light was. "So, that's where our emerald is?" Tails asked "Sure is, little boy." Johnson said Tails looked outraged. "I'll show you little." He mumbled under his breath. The pelican skimmed a rock bridge as it set down in a shallow gully. Johnson exited first and gave the area a quick sweet, nodded toward the troop bay and moved on. Shadow and knuckles exited next both holding an SMG. Chris covered the flank. The enemies seemed that they didn't notice the approaching group of people. Johnson halted them. "Just watch and learn." He whispered. He tossed a flash bang over the small ridge and waited. "Sarge, nothing's going to happen, those are robots. That flash bang will only annoy them" Knuckles said. "That flash bang, son, was especially designed to send a light EMP pulse that'll disable any electronic devices for 1 minute." The Sergeant explained. The boom echoed throughout the canyon and an electronic hum followed. When the team looked over, the robots were staring at the ground. One had accidentally shot itself and oil was leaking from its wound. There were the emeralds. All theirs. They all moved quickly toward them.

Up above the action down below. Dr. Eggman was at a desk in the bridge fiddling around with an antique Rubik's Cube when a bullet impacted on the windshield. The doctor was startled and fell over the chair on which he was sitting on. Upon looking out the window, Eggman noticed that a robot had seemingly shot itself through the head and the bullet impacted on the windshield. Also, it seemed like 4 people were moving toward-- "My Emeralds!" Eggman shrieked. "Activate the grav lift!" he barked into a computer.

The Emeralds started to move quickly upwards. With his reaction, Sergeant Johnson ran from cover and jumped into the air. His fingers closed around the little gem and he started to flow back down to the ground. When Johnson touched the ground, he looked at his treasure. A golden yellow emerald was in his hands. There was a mechanical sound and autocannon turrets popped out of hidden places "Uh oh." Was all he could say

"Tails we could use some help!" Chris said into a radio. "Got you covered, Chris." Came the reply. 4 missiles streaked toward the turrets. They impacted and the turrets blossomed into flames. Tails mowed down the now-recovered robots with the 70mm chainguns. "You know what?" Johnson said to his team. "I take back what I said about him being little."

They all climbed out of the atmosphere and back onto the _Thunderstrike_.

"We got an Emerald!" Knuckles said astonished. "But too bad Eggman got one as a conciliation prize." "As a matter of fact, he didn't." Ryan said, examining a picture of the pulsing light. "Why do you say that?" Shadow asked. "You see that pulsing?" "Yes." Tails replied "The Emeralds emit a solid column, not a pulsing one. Stuart sent this "Fool's Emerald" ahead as a bait. He had both of them all along!" "That means they're both going to Kishaw." Chris said. "Correct. I'll go and prep the jump engines."

After Ryan left, Chris turned to the Sergeant. "How did you get here anyway?" he asked.

Johnson looked at him, then sighed. "Well, I guess I owe an explanation, now do I? Well, it started after we destroyed those Halos, we're big heroes and all, blah, blah, blah and all, then, we had a bright idea of setting a giant wad of C4 on that "High Charity" thing. Now, you managed to set it off, blow it up, but injure us both accidentally. Lord Hood gave us medals, then, shipped us off to cryo. I kept on drifting after they thought I was dead. I could've had a nice quiet life and even have a girlfriend. I mean, you do have a girlfriend right?" Chris shook his head with a grin. "Ah well, so I land on this place while the Clans were still here and I decided to set up my own home. I found some Nuclear Reactors from those 'Mechs of yours and used them to keep warm. I made regular trips to the cryopod to retrive some err.. personal items" he gestured to his cigars. "And that's when you show up, you and that hedgehog and that Echidna. And now I'm here. I mean, I'd thought I'd be stuck on that planet forever. And now we're jumping. The closest thing to an engine I've heard ever there was a 'Mech explosion, beautiful but deadly." "Warning preparing for jump to Kishaw, heading one-zero-two. Jumping."

The _Thunderstrike_'s engines glowed white, then, it vanished


	9. Chapter 9

**Section 2: Kishaw** Chapter 9: City Fight 

June 4th 3235

12:50 a.m to 6:00 p.m. (exospace time)

at Kishaw

The _Punisher_ stood silently as the _Thunderstrike_ exited the system in a slipspace sphere. Sally was the first one who motioned to the controls. "We'd better get a move on. We don't want to lose those Emeralds." The automatic jump timer was set to T-minus 15 seconds. That gave the team time to get into a safe position. The timer hit zero and the ship lurched forward as it jumped into slipspace. The complete darkness filled the viewscreen. Sonic looked at a data moniter. "ETA to Kishaw is five hours." He repoted

A ripple of light came over a slightly gray planet. This was Kishaw, the urban planet that the emeralds were being kept. The _Punisher_ slowly went to the largest continent and sent down a pelican. Inside the tiny craft, Sally, Sonic and Ryan were picking up new Marine BRA7 semi-auto rifles. Sally was inspecting the weapon's design, "Slightly aerodynamic, has an optic scope of x5, has a suppressible muzzle too. Nice work, Ryan" She nodded toward Ryan and put on a Marine helmet. Sally worked in the Corps for 6 months, not much of a soldier but had taken a Special Ops weapons exam and worked as a base Warrant Officer. "We're on final approach to the city airstrip." The pilot called. Then his attention came to a street. "What in sweet Alabama's name is going on here?" The street seemed to be under attack of some sort. Local law enforcement was parallel to a bank sheltering themselves under a café's tables and umbrellas. At the bank, Some of _oh no_, Sally thought Eggman's robots! They were firing at the Police. An artillery bot had launched a mortar at a squad car. The car exploded and several officers were thrown to the ground, the special armor they were wearing cushioning their fall. The pilots told their payload that they wee going to put down a block away where a squad of heavily armed officers were gathering. The police officers aimed their rifles at the pelican. Suddenly, the Captain of them yelled, "Hold fire! That's a Marine dropship!" The pelican's landing gear touched the pavement. The Captain ran out to meet them. "Captain Jack Harrison of Capitol city Police Department" He saluted "Princess Sally Acorn with my company of Sonic the Hedgehog and Ryan Percy." She returned the salute. "What's going on Captain," Sally asked. Harrison replied, "Some freak named Dr. Eggman is attacking the bank to get high security goods from a VIP." Sonic sighed "Eggman again? This joker just doesn't give up." Ryan however, slipped a clip into his rifle with a satisfying _clack_ and brought it to arm's length, "Let's go in there and kick some robot metal all over the place." Sally replied, "I agree, Ryan but we need a strategic movement to get into the facility. First we need to draw the robots' attention away from the entrance and then we…" "Or, we could just use the back door." Sonic said pointing to an unlocked door. Sally went slightly pink. She silently cursed herself for not thinking of it. "C'mon, let's go" She said, motioning them to the door.

Back on the _Punisher_, Amy was so bored. In fact, she was so bored that she even was temped enough to press random buttons. She pressed one and the ship's buttons that had a small nuclear symbol on it. She never realized that she just launched all 100 of the _Punisher_'s Shiva nuclear tipped missiles. A warning rang out through the ship and Big acted as though it were the end of the world. Amy looked out a viewport and hoped that those missiles wouldn't hit anything important.

20 000 kilometers away, Eggman was sitting in his shuttle's control room sipping some wine. When a giant roar hit, "Damage report!" he yelled. "Everything except the cockpit is crippled and we're moving away. Quick." The head engineer reported. "Looks like we have to get out there and fix this mess." Eggman said rubbing his temple. "Chief engineer Bravo 25 get out there and fix this damage. _I_, however have to finish my dinner."

The robot walked away muttering: "Humans and their needs! Such a waste of body space!"

Sally went through the door first, turning on the gun-mounted flashlight. Oil and blood were mixed in the walls. Obviously there was a great battle here. Sonic gagged slightly. He never had a strong stomach for blood. He even passed out with fear because he got a paper cut once. Ryan just looked a bit scared since those robots looked tough. Sounds as though they were winning upstairs, though. Once out of the basement, a brigade of robots waited for them, with a mounted turret, they fired at the group. Sally was thinking. "Ryan, toss two pineapples their way!" She shouted. Ryan dropped his weapon and hurled two fragmentation grenades at the turret. An explosion and a satisfying _clang_ of dropping metal followed. "Sonic, take flank." Sally said, tossing him a 44. Magnum. "What does flank mean?" he asked staring at the weapon. "Just get behind us, stupid" She said. "Look out! We're coming toward the high-security vaults." Ryan said looking forward. A robot with a Captain insignia on his shoulder blade walked out of the vault carrying two Chaos Emeralds in a satchel. He just noticed them and pointed two grenadiers that served as guards to them. A knockout grenade caught Sonic directly in the

Rib Cage and fractured three of them. He was down for the count and Ryan was lost in half a dozen smoke grenades. _Up to me now!_ Sally thought. She paced forward with an SMG in her right hand and fired off her load. The weapon shot up as recoil took its toll. The low caliber bullets however, found its mark in a grenadier's weapon and blew both of them to shreds. Ryan found his way out of the smoking frenzy and dragged Sonic to safety. He dragged him out the door and whispered, "My God this guy weighs a ton!" Sally smirked as she marched out the door holstering the SMG. Harrison was firing shotgun bursts at the receding outline of an APC. A giant berzerker robot, a robot that was a towering 7 meters with chain guns on it's hands and rockets in it's shoulders. The robot fired at Harrison. The round punched the human straight in the chest and he was thrown to the nearest squad car running blood. Sonic had just came to at this point and stared around wondering what happened.

Up in space, the _Thunderstrike_ had finished its jump from Thoris. Kunckles said, "Look, guys, It's the _Punisher_!" It was the overlord jumpship alright. "The team must be planet side" Chris said. "Contact them, son." Johnson said lighting a UNSC brand cigar. "_Punisher_ com station, this is _Thunderstrike _lead copy, over?" A radio reply came. "I copy, _Thunderstrike_. This is Com operator Mitch Far. If you want your team, sir, they're on the planet and they seem to be in trouble." "Copy that, Far, _Thunderstrike_ lead, out."

Chris turned around, "we need to get some 'Mechs down there and fast"

Sonic and Ryan were baiting the berserker away while Sally treated Harrison's wound. She wasn't much of a medic but she had studied how to treat bullet wounds. Just then, a shadow came in the sky, a big shadow. Sally realized that it was a 'Mech. "Ryan, Sonic, take cover, let or new friend take care of this." They agreed by running into a nearby doorway. The 'Mech came down feet-first. It was a vulture. The giant heavy 'Mech charged up it's laser cannons and fired, blowing the berserker up quickly. The hulk of the once-threatening robot fell with a mighty _crash_. "Well, we should thank the Mechwarrior in there, he's a heck of a pilot." Sally said. The pilot had heard this and said. "You already know who I am though." They all recognized the voice. The cockpit of the 'Mech slid up to reveal Chris! "Chris, you're back!" Sonic yelled from their cover. "Did you get an Emerald?" "Oh, we sure did," Chris said slipping a hand into his jacket pocket to pull out the jewel. It sat in his palm with luminous glow. "So, where's everyone?" Ryan asked. "Back on the _Thunderstrike_." Chris said "I saw on my way down that someone has our jewels?" "Yeah," Sally said pulling Harrison to his feet with a thick bandage wrapped around his injured torso, "OK, you'll live but I wouldn't move too much or you'll risk paralysis." "Gothcha, princess. Thanks for your help, but I have to get some rest as you prescribed." He hobbled off to his squad car and drove off. "I'll vector a pelican to this position, I'll need you to wait here." "OK, good luck getting the Emerald back." Sally said, cutting the com. Chris put the 'Mech in maximum throttle and sped off toward the receding energy trace of the Captain's vehicle. The vehicle in question was a point of APCs, almost each one laced with a ton of C7 explosive charges, I he hit the wrong one, he'd be vaporized and hundreds of innocent people would parish. "Chris, this is Sally." The Princess said into the radio, Try running an active scan using Terra's systems." _That could work_. Chris thought, Sally silently prayed that her advice would work. Chris punched in a series of commands for an active scan, in 100 seconds, 5 schematics for APCs appeared on the targeting display. "Lock on an LRM to this one." Chris said, indicating the third APC. "Lock found." The computer said. "Sweet dreams, Trashcan." He murmured sweetly as he pulled the trigger.

The missile streaked from its silo gracefully as it advanced to its target, it's aim true, 1000 meters to go…

The robot Captain sat at the diver's seat in the APC as a grunt bot manned the 50. Caliber cannon on its roof. He looked in his satchel at his prizes: A ruby red emerald and a pale blue one. He barely had time to look at the jewels when the missile alarm system had screamed red. By the looks of it, a LRM was approaching at high speeds. There would be no way to dodge it. It was coming. The Captain would smile a sinister and respectful smile if he could, but his faceplate features wouldn't allow it, "Clever, human. We will meet again one day. A gigantic explosion followed and the Captain, the APC and its occupants ceased to exist

A giant explosion told Chris that the missile found its mark. "Target neutralized." he said into his mouthpiece. "Great job, Chris. You'll need to pull salvage duty today too."

Sally said chuckling. "OK, I'll go check it out." The 'Mech was set down and he climbed down a ladder to the charred ground. He walked over with his rifle raised and advanced to the smoldering wreck. There were robot bodies but there was a flame-proof satchel

"B-I-N-G-O" Chris sang as he lifted the satchel out of the APC's wrecked body. Inside sat two Emeralds. Chris was mesmerized at the jewels, never had he held _two _before. Silently he counted. _Three Emeralds, not counting the Master Emerald, Robotnick has Three that means the there's one still out there. Now it all depends on who gets it first_.

"Guys, gear up. We need to jump." Chris said into his com. "Where exactly?" Sonic asked. "To see some friends of mine." Chris said. He clicked off the com and waited for the pelican as it silently approached


	10. Chapter 10

Section 3: Mobius 

Chapter 10: UNSC

June 6th 3235

5:40 p.m. (exospace time)

en route to Mobius system

Inside the _Punisher_'s cargo hold, Johnson was going to put away the Emeralds when he spotted Shadow. He thought he was up to something so, he dew his sidearm. "Hello, Sergeant," Shadow said, somehow, he knew he was there. "Hedgehog," The Marine replied, quickly holstering his weapon, "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Just moving the Emeralds." Shadow said acting innocent. "Right, so where are you taking them?" Johnson asked sounding more suspicious. "I'm just--" Shadow began to say but the intercom cut him off. Chris's voice said, "Bridge to Johnson, do you copy over?" Johnson replied, "I'm here, sir, what do you need?" "We need you here on the bridge, Sergeant." Chris said. "Why, may I ask is that?" "I'll explain later. Now I wanted you here five minutes ago. Bridge out." He looked at Shadow and narrowed his eyes; "I'll deal with you later" he growled and sprinted off.

If the El-Tee wanted just him on the bridge, it had to be something important. Johnson knew that

Chris waited silently and looked at his watch, he should've gotten some sleep maybe a quick coffee could perk him up. The bridge's blast doors slid apart to reveal a lightly panting Sergeant Johnson. "I'm here sir, what do you need?" Chris immediately discarded his fatigue and turned to face the Marine. "Sergeant, good to see you." "Yeah. So what did you need me for?" the Sergeant asked. "Do you see that planetoid?" Chris asked making the asteroid isolated from the outside world.

"Yes, I see it. What about it?" Chris said then, "That's really a UNSC base." "It's just a dead rock," Johnson said making the _I-doubt-it_ sign. The ship slowly began to face the far side. What Johnson saw put his doubt out of his mind. Halcyon-Class Cruisers, Frigates, Destroyers and hundreds of C709 Longsword fighters were swirling around their docked ships. "What is this place?" The Sergeant asked. "This is one of the last UNSC CPs in this section of the galaxy. This is the UNSC Mobian detachment. "Mobius, huh?" he had head about Mobius during the jump from Thoris. "This must be where you met your friends, isn't it?" "The very same place, Sergeant. Now let's go, and sign in, if we don't go, they come and believe me, that's worse than going.

Petty Officer Grant Partins saw the jumpship on his Longsword's scanners. It seemed to be coming right at them. Should he raise an alarm? No. The last time something like this happened, the base went to DEFCON 2 just because a freighter had miss jumped. Better let them make the first move. A voice came over the radio. It came from the jumpship in front of him. It was also on the UNSC E-band usually reserved for Military lines and was encoded. Maybe, just maybe, they were friendlies. Grant opened the COM back and prepared to reply.

"I repeat, this is Lieutenant Chris Vennettilli of the UNSC Earth detachment service number 15567-63411-CV anybody copy, over?" A voice came back:

"I copy, Lieutenant. This is Petty Officer Grant Partins of the UNSC Mobian detachment. What can we do for you?" "We need repairs for a frigate. That was damaged during an op on Thoris." Chris said. "Thoris? You mean that frozen wasteland? Why were you there?" Grant started to ask. Chris replied: "That's classified, Petty Officer. Do we have permission to dock onto the station?"

"Hang on, sir, I'll have to check in with my CO." There was silence for a moment then Grant came back saying, "Permission granted, Lieutenant. You may dock your damaged frigate onto clamp 5." "Thank you, Warrant officer, Lieutenant Vennettilli out."

Chris snapped off the COM and turned to face his team. Ryan, Sarge, Sally, Sonic, Amy, Big, Knuckles and Shadow all stood present. "OK." Chris said. "The minute we latch on, they'll check us for illegal weaponry." Amy then said, "Why, we're not carrying anything _deadly_, but I'm sure Big's fishing pole can be pretty destructive when used properly." The Marine had to hold back a laugh at this. But pressed on. After repairs, we can go back to Mobius to find the last Emerald and end our search. Shadow shifted uncomfortably at this. No one to notice to this, Chris continued, "I'll also try to convince the Admiral to let us use some of the ships in his fleet. That way we'll have the guns to fight Eggman if we need to. There was a dull _thunk_ as the _Thunderstrike_'s docking clamp interlaced the station's one. The hallway pressurized as the team moved forward. A pair of Marine MP guards saluted them as they came into the station.

The station was a bustling ecosystem in which marines, navel personal and ODSTs more colorfully known as "Helljumpers" ran about with business and errands. A man in a uniform came to meet the group. "My name is Admiral Gregory Jameston, Deputy Administrator for the Office of Naval Operations." The Sergeant and Chris stepped forward, "Pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is Chris Vennettilli. I'm this group's CO and this is my second officer, Sergeant Johnson." "Excellent." Jameston said. "Please ask your group to wait outside while we discuss the business of your business in this part of the sector." All Johnson and Chris could say was: "yes sir." And stepped into a briefing room.

Sonic looked at the clock on the wall set to Earth Greenwich time. It was 6:15. Chris and Johnson had been in that room for over thirty minutes and he decided to check out what they were up to. That's why he announced that he was going to the washroom and he set out to 'look in' on the Brass's conversation. He rounded a corner to and air duct. Being slightly smaller than the late-teen human for being a Mobian, Sonic could climb into the duct and find out what was going on when finally, he found the correct grate

"…Eggman must be stopped, sir" Chris said. "Yes, I agree with you, Lieutenant 100. But we need a strategy in order to capture or kill him." "And what about the Emeralds?"

Johnson asked. Jameston spoke up. "Well, based on Intel we have on these puzzling little jewels, they're currently located somewhere in Robotropolis. I believe you are familiar with the place, Lieutenant?" Chris managed a small smile "Quite, sir." "Excellent. Here's the plan. We can draw off Eggman's attention of these landing pads," A hologram of the city flashed up. Three fifty-yard landing pads usually used for cargo were illuminated in bright yellow. "We can land Pelicans to send troops out into the city and move into the central spire." A large metallic tower was in the center of the city. "We believe that's where the Emeralds are being kept." "Sounds like a tough break." Johnson growled. "Indeed, Sergeant. I read up on the Tech files of some of your teammates. Young miss Acorn seems to have quite a talent for hacking. She'll be useful in the covert assault. The landing will take place in 3 days at oh-nine-hundred-hours. You are dismissed." "Yes sir." both of them said leaving the office.

Sonic had all the info he needed. He raced back to his spot before Chris even left the briefing room. "Well that took a long time." Sally said. Sonic looked at her innocently, "There was a lineup." he said shrugging. Chris had exited by then and was followed by Johnson. "We have a new assignment." He announced. "A landing will take place three days from now at Robotropolis." "That's suicide1" Sally said. "Maybe, maybe not." Chris said. "As soon as we clear the initial area, the Helljumpers will land and move up with us. Then, we take the emeralds, and destroy the city. Simple." Johnson then said. "OK, boys and girls, let's get on that ship right now!" No-one saw any reason to say anyone else and ran back to the airlock. Moments later, the Thunderstrike was finished repairs and was speeding back to the _Punisher_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ally number 3 

June 6th 3235

7:15 p.m.

En route to Mobius

While the punisher was cruising along the spacelanes, nobody noticed the slipspace rupture off the starboard side of the ship until a giant spaceship came out of the night. "What was that?" Chris asked alarmed. A block shaped transport came straight for them. A collision course alarm blared on the bridge, Ryan screamed at his helmsmen, "Jesus, all ahead reverse!" They complied. A small fleet of 4 UNSC destroyers did also

On the other ship the captain also noticed this. The captain was Stuart Labute. "Oh my God stop this crate!"

Both ships stopped 50 kilometers away from each other. Chris and Ryan were sweating. The others never knew about this. "Get me a link to that ship, crewman." Ryan said to a Merc. "Yessir." He said. The view screen flashed on and Stuart stood there mad as ever. "Listen, flyboy what do you think you're—oh no." he looked stunned at Chris's appearance. "Not you again." "Yes, me again and if you even try to run you will be shot so many times you are gonna look like a firecracker on the 4th of July." Stuart sighed, defeated. "Fine. You have me outnumbered and outgunned so I believe I can offer some help. Considering you also have my Emeralds and I can't do anything about it." Johnson stepped foreword. "How did you know?" "I have many contacts." Stuart said. "What do you need?" Chris said. "One thing. Real simple: Your help." "Fine, I guess I have no choice." Chris punched the air. "Lets get moving then!"

Together the small fleet of ships moved through inky blackness. Soon after so many long hours they reached their destination, a sapphire blue orb with green forests, creamy white clouds and icy white glaciers, The freedom fighters and Chris's second home, Mobius. Johnson was in awe. "I'll be, sir. That's a fine looking little planet you have there. Reminds me of Earth in the history vids back at school." Chris folded his arms and smiled. It had been a while. Now he could get off the ship, smell the sweet unpolluted air, and more importantly, win this war.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Horrible Dreams 

June 7th 3235

9:00 a.m.

unknown

Shadow was in a never-never land. This place felt like a fluid. Yet it looked so solid. When it began, there was only darkness. Later, unformed blurs. But now, it shifted into a large room. He was in a pod. The top slid open to let cold air flood into his space. No one seemed to be around. Shadow hefted himself out of the pod and looked around. Still no one was there. _Someone_ awakened him, but whom?

Shadow spent immeasurable time wandering the halls of something that looked distantly familiar. He just couldn't place it. He passed a window, and looked out. Inky blackness loomed with the soft twinkle of stars. He was in space somewhere, but where?

More time passed. Shadow finally came to a room where a girl sat. The girl looked at him with blue eyes that matched her dress, her blond hair flowing to her shoulders. "Maria." Shadow said softly. The girls smiled and said, "Shadow."

Shadow went over to Maria and sat down beside her. He smiled too. Then before he could speak, there was a bang, alarms then screams of the men and women there.

Maria sat up straight and said to Shadow, "We have to go, Shadow!" He nodded. Took her hand and sped off. Trying not to think of the bad things that might happen

Soldiers had boarded the ARK somehow. They blew through door and shot at people, killing several and wiping out valuable experiments. It wouldn't be long before they found what they were looking for.

Shadow and Maria ran through the ARK's vast hallways, occasionally walking past scenes of destruction where soldiers shot at scientists. They kept on running, and running until they came to a dead end. The room had only one escape pod, which they would use if something went wrong on the ARK. There was no way out. Maria looked to shadow. Her blue eyes full of fear. "Go Shadow." She said. Shadow shook his head and said, "I'll stay with you." They without warning, shots were fired at the door, breaking though some glass and damaging the structure. Maria pushed Shadow into the escape pod. And sealed it. Before she could launch the pod the door gave away. 4 soldiers stood in the doorway. One lifted his hand. The hand had a gun in it. Maria looked at Shadow again then at the soldiers. The gun went off. Shadow watched in horror as the bullet struck Maria. Blood flowed from the wound as she fell back in the weakened gravity. She fell on the floor looking at Shadow. The life leaving her eyes. Maria then said her last words. "Shadow, forgive them." The pod fell away from the station then. He never saw her again.

Shadow then sat up, sweating uncontrollably in his bed. He had had that dream again. The night Maria was taken from him. Shadow put his head in his hands. He just couldn't forgive them. He just couldn't. These humans were interfering with his intentions. Anger was rising in him. Uncontrollable anger he hadn't felt since they killed Maria. He decided. He needed those Emeralds. The humans had them. He was going to go through every single one of them to get the Emeralds, regardless if they were friends or enemies. However, he thought of something while planning his murderous plan. If Maria had still been alive when he was thinking of these things, her heart would've broken.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Knothole

June 8th 3235

12:14 p.m.

Knothole Kingdom

Two Mobian guards with BR55 battle rifles stood to admit them. Both with the faces of

Rabbits but had the bodies of humans. They looked onward, ignoring the Lieutenant and his team. Chris leaned to Johnson and said quietly, "Sergeant I want you to be on your best behavior. First impressions count." Johnson smiled and stroked his short black hair. "Yes sir." He said. A set of giant doors opened to reveal an expansive hall with pillars on either sides of them and with red carpeting in front of them. At the end of the hall, two figures watched them, King and Queen Acorn of Mobius. Chris came up to them and bowed while crouching. Johnson followed suit, as did Ryan and Stuart. "Your majesties." Chris began not looking at them. "It is a pleasure to see you again." Queen Acorn spoke, "As is a great pleasure to see you back and well from your journey. Is your arm healing up?" Chris touched his ginger skin. "It's coming along." King Acorn spoke now. "Yet there are others with you, who are they." Johnson spoke first. "I'm Sergeant A.J. Johnson, of the UNSC." The King said, "Ah the one recovered from Thoris." "I'm Stuart Labute of OmniTek laboratories." "And I am Ryan Percy, fine salesman for your defensive and offensive needs." "How goes your search for the Chaos Emeralds, Lieutenant?" The Queen asked him. "Good enough, your highness but the Doctor seems to be pulling out all the stops and may even risk open war on the Earth and Mobian Colonies. The royal couple frowned and said, "We'd like to talk to you on that matter, Lieutenant." Chris then looked to his friends jerking his head to the door telling them to 'get out for a second'. They obliged not looking back as they exited.

The Freedom Fighter's old barracks were underground, but then after the UNSC's arrival, an above ground bunker was built to house them. Sonic and Tails sat on opposite beds playing Game Boys, knuckles was polishing a glistening combat knife, Amy sat reading a magazine, Big was playing with Froggy. Shadow however was lying on a bunk, his eyes closed deep in thought. Sergeant Johnson was listening to his trademark colonial 'Flip' music, which bored Stuart and Ryan out of their skulls while they focused on their weekly numbers. All seemed peaceful until Chris came into the room wearing combat fatigues, a UNSC issue cap and a straight face. Johnson baked at the troops. "_Ten hut!_" They snapped at attention. He returned salutes and asked everyone to sit down. Sally came in afterwards also wearing fatigues with her polished sergeant shoulder ranking.

"Chris, what's going on?" Tails asked walking up to him. Chris handed Tails a letter saying nothing.

UNSC LETTER TO: LT. CHRISTOPHER VENNETTILLI FROM: ADMIRAL GEROME ANDSWORTH SUBJECT: WAR 

Good evening, son. I've sent this message with one thing important to tell you: we're at war. Turns out that bloated buffoon Eggman wants his Emeralds back. He's gone far but this was too much. He's gone after the Sol and Mobian Emeralds. Remember Thyris II, Lieutenant? That's an icy strip mine. Eridanus III is a cratered rock. I don't know how and I don't care how we're gonna do it but this guy is going down and he's going down hard. Jameston sent me a copy of your orders. I don't like it and neither does he but it's our best strategy we've got. We'll put some tweaks into your orders to balance the odds. Also, we found your last possible Chaos Emerald. It's located in the Desert region, find it and we'll take this poor excuse for a PhD holder down!

**Regards**

**Andsworth**

Tails looked up. For years Eggman threatened war against the Mobians alone. But harming human beings to get what he needed was too much. He showed the letter to everyone else. They all felt worried. But none was as worried as Chris. Eridanus III was close to Earth. If that was gone, who knew when the birthplace of humanity would go?

He then announced he needed some time alone to think of a plan. With 2 days left until the scheduled invasion of Robotropolis, he felt so defeated. Chris heard someone come. He turned and saw Sally walk outside. "Hey, Sal." He said. She smiled slightly then said, "I think I have a plan." "What do you have in mind?" "It's good but how do you feel about splitting up again?"

The next morning Sally led Sonic, and Ryan outside and told them that they were going to the desert to recover the emerald. They agreed grudgingly, barely 2 days together and then they had to split up again. Chris woke up half an hour later to find something. Shadow was gone. He expected that he had gone with the others. That was until he discovered that every emerald they had collected was missing. That was when he lost it.

"That backstabbing son of a Grunt. I am going to get him if it is the last thing I ever do!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sands of Time 

June 9th 3235

C-50 Skytrain over Mobian Desert

Sally was the commanding officer in this op again. Ryan and Sonic were along for the ride once more. The Admiral had said that the Emerald was located in the center of the desert. Simple. Bad news, pirates were surrounding it and setting up a energy station around it to extract the energy. The C-50 would drop them a mile away and they would make their way on their own. 5 thousand feet above their intended LZ point, they jumped out one by one. Sally felt heavier with the marine uniform on and not her trademark blue vest and boots. The chute deployed biting into he chest as the drag brought her up a dozen feet or so. The 3 of them drifted onto the hot sand of the Mobian desert. No longer needing the drop uniform they changed into desert recon uniform, which consisted of a camouflaged muscle shirt, camouflaged breathing pants and boots. Also, desert BR55s were given to them so they could blend into the desert surroundings. "Alright team," Sally said to her team. "Let's move out."

The hike to the pirate base came was rough. They had already drained their water canteens and water deprivation was already setting in making their eyes play tricks on them. Twice Ryan picked up a rock and sucked on it saying it was a slurpee. Sally was almost fainting herself until they found shade under a rock, right in front of the pirates campsite. "OK," she whispered, "Silenced weapons only." "Gotcha" they both said, sinking into prone positions. Pirates were responsible for an Al Quida like incident 10 years ago when the Corporate Rates tower blew up unexpectedly. They scoped their BR55s and waited for their first kill of the afternoon. Pirates were considered fair game to the UNSC. There. Two were hunched against a wall. The BR55 coughed as a shot hit a pirate dead center in the chest. Sally nabbed the other as he tried to run away. Ryan hit an explosive barrel lighting tents on fire and throwing Pirates in the air. By then the camp knew they were there and had snipers in the towers. One went down from Ryan's expertly placed shot but one almost scored a hit on Sonic. He answered back with a 8mm HE round. Another pirate dead, blood leaking off the platform. Sally slung her rifle once she was certain that the snipers were good and dead.

The camp was ghostly quiet with its inhabitants either dead or incapacitated. The squad passed a stolen warthog jeep with its chain gun removed and went into the very center.

The Emerald stood suspended in mid air in a box filled with lasers. The last emerald: check. These pirates didn't put up much of a fight. There was a beep on the COM. She ordered Ryan to open it up and patch it through to their helmet speakers.

_To any ground forces receiving this message: This is Admiral Andsworth of the UNSC _Indomitable_. All forces must stay away from the city of Robotropolis and report to orbit. Any following orders will be relayed to you later. Good luck people._

_Andsworth out._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Space Fight 

June 10th 3235

UNSC Forgotten Vengeance

Commander "Nicky" Chalance was the commanding officer aboard the _Forgotten Vengeance_. Her crew consisted of Lieutenants Marko Jolee, Justin Fincher, and Debra Dowski. Her helmsman was Ensign Jordan Herdin, Many people saw him unfit to pilot a Leviathan-class cruiser but there had been other cases such as this. Jolee spoke up. "Ma'am! Fleet wide transmission from the Admiral!" Chalance nodded, "Put it on screen." The Admiral's face came on screen. His face crimson in the alarm klaxon. He wore an eye-patch to symbolize that he lost his sight at the hands of the Covenant. He had a long salt-white moustache that went beyond his mouth. He wore a traditional Navy cap.

"To all ships, our proximity detectors found enemy ships en rout to the moon, most likely from New Mars. All MAC guns have firing coordinates. The MAC guns or "big sticks" were the cream of the crop of the UNSC fleet. Towering over 1000 meters, they could punch right through a Covenant shield using a ferious core and a depleted uranium outside; the most powerful non-nuclear weapon of the fleet. Earth, being home world of

humanity had 300 geo sync platforms. Mobius on the other hand, had just under 50. Being as there were less cities on the planet. Production started half a year ago. The only moving station was that of the Floating Island, a mysterious island that floated because of the Chaos Emeralds, albeit it was a slowly moving station. The alarm blared. "Status!" Chalance roared to her Intel officer, Fincher. "Slipspace ruptures directly off the fleet roughly five hundred thousand kilometers away. Our computers estimate 50 ships.

Wait one. Firing solutions generated by one AI Terra, no idea where this one came from."

This AI wasn't announced to the crew, nevertheless this mystery AI helped out. The MAC guns turned and fired the first volley of 3,000 ton missiles. Knothole station was the first to score a hit. A frigate by the looks of it, Each ship had Eggman's symbol painted on it. The MAC round punched into the bow of the frigate, spinning it into a lead carrier. The frigate detonated harmlessly against the carrier's shield. "Ma'am those ships have shields. Highly unexpected." Dowski said. Chalance nodded. "noted Dowski. How are our MAC guns coming along?" Dowski turned to her screen. "We have it! MAC guns are at 100 charge, removing safeties now." Using the AI's firing coordinates, the cruiser aimed for a destroyer, roughly a block shaped ship and fired. The round splattered the shield, and shattered the destroyer sending a particularly large piece lazily float into Mobius's gravity well. A missile streaked toward a MAC station. Marcia took a hit and exploded in a bright ball of flame and debris. An explosion rocked the ship. "STATUS!" Chalance barked to Fincher. "Ma'am we have a breach in port deck 17 through 20, luckily, no one was in those sections at the time of explosions. Chalance sighed and sunk in her command chair. No one died the most horrible death. The robots on the other hand, had nothing to lose. All they had was just preprogrammed fighting orders. No spirit whatsoever. Jolee said then, "Ma'am, new orders from the Admiral!" she nodded. "Punch it up." The code read. 21 Beta. That was the code to start the assault. This would be an Omaha beach remake way, way back in 1944. The pelicans would come in hot, make a brief stop and let their troops land. Up to 40 marines could be held. Multiply that to every pelican in the fleet and you'd have quite a deadly attack force. Chalance sighed sadly. The robots weren't stupid, quite the contrary in fact. They had programmed the AA batteries to sight on any shape of a ship that looked like a pelican or a longsword. Rapid thumps of explosive decompressions signaled that the pelicans had launched from their moorings into space at astonishing speeds. C709 Longsword interceptors followed as support ships. All Chalance could do was watch as the pelicans flew toward the surface. Eggman singleships blew up only a handful as the C709s caught them. All Chalance could think or even say was "Good Luck"


	16. Chapter 16

Section 4: Robotroplolis

Chapter 16: Siege the Wall

June 11th 3235 D+0015 h (Cpt. Chris Vennettilli Mission Clock)

Pelican Lima 423 en route to Robotropolis landing pads.

Chris stood in the Pelican with the other 39 soldiers under his command. He had been field promoted just before the assault began. _"Sir, this is a great honor."_ He had said to Andsworth just before he stepped onto the pelican. Now, speeding at more than 200 KPH toward a hot LZ, plus having a traitor on his hands, he felt as though someone had cut him open and his stomach was pulled out.

Sally was standing a few rows back. Sonic and Knuckles stood beside her. She felt slightly uncomfortable woth the marine helmet on her head. Obviously they weren't designed for Mobian skulls. Sweat matted her collar. And her hands tightened around her BR55. Outside, a Pelican took an AA bolt and blew into a ball of flame. Debris scattering around the surrounding air. The History Vids at school showed on June 6th 1944, a similar landing was made on a long stretch in France which involved the United States, Great Britan, and Canada. Now, with thousands of troops rushing into combat, maybe, just maybe they could win in sheer numbers. But maybe, just maybe, she could drown in a pool of her own blood.

A brown fox called over to Chris. "Hello, cap'n. My name's Jimmy, and this is my brother Johnny. We're twins." Jimmy had green eyes while Johnny had eyes as blue as a forget-me-not. "We feel like it's a great honor to serve under you." Chris smiled. Some soldiers introduced themselves just because it was routine. But only a few actually did it of their own fee will and enthusiastically. "Pleasure to meet you boys." Chris said shaking Jimmy's hand. The pilot called out from the cockpit. "Docking platform 2000 meters and closing! ETA is 15 seconds! Chris cocked his rifle hard. This was it. Never had any military staged such a large assault on a single place since the 20th century.

The Pelican decelerated as its belly scraped the metal. "Go, go, GO!" Chris yelled. They leaped out quickly and started the approach of a lifetime.

Sonic, Knuckles and Sally came out on Chris's orders. Immediately after they leaped out of the dropship, it burst into flames, killing several troopers. The hulk smashed into the metal, and stood there. The remaining 20 marines huddled near the wreckage. Chris's squadmates, panting uncontrollably, met him there. Carl Santorini was as good a sniper as Chris and Sally were. Lance McGregor was the support unit who carried an M249 SAW. Knuckles paired well with him. Chaz Sullivan was the Anti-tank unit. Sonic was a recon unit. These 3 men were under Chris's command ever since they finished Basic on Alpha Centari. The others he didn't know. Tails was also with them, in a manner of speaking. He was on a MAC station over the Emerald Sea but tracked their progress by a URV flying over the city. "Alright men," Chris said, trying to say orders over the screams and moans of men and women. "Here's the plan: Move up and seek shelter on any hulk you find. Wait until they reload, then move up. Clear?" nods came back to him. One man moved to soon and was killed by a sniper. Chris cursed and said. "Move it, maggots!" The team sprinted towards the barrier that served as cover.

An explosion rocked near Sally and a trooper was thrown into the air. His body blown off the platform and it tumbled down, and down into the distant streets. She didn't wait for her ears to stop ringing and made an action jump into cover. She made it, barely. Machine gun rounds tore overhead, slicing into a few marines, they omitted gurgling sounds and collapsed. The robots operating the gunner posts seemed to be professionals, almost never missing their marks. Sally checked the spot where the bullet grazed her uniform. It sliced through the fatigues, and the brown furred leg poked out of the incision.

Another explosion blew a marine into the air. His arm landed 5 feet away from her. She couldn't take it, and threw up. A few minutes later, she gathered her strength and moved on.

Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Ryan and Johnson grouped up 5 minutes later, dodging machine gun fire. They met Chris with Patrick, Carl, Lance, Chaz, Jimmy and Johnny. They wee all that was left of the platoon. A tremendous waste. "OK, people mission complete, lets blow this door and move to the inside. Chaz set a charge. They counted to 10. The door before them exploded in a starburst of red and smoke. This didn't go unnoticed. As a matter of fact, a squad of Eggbots were just walking by, noticed the marines and opened fire. They ducked behind the corners. Chris ordered Knuckles to 'frag and clear'. Knuckles tossed a grenade through the door. An explosion followed. Sonic came foreword and sprayed what was left with 9mm rounds from the SMG. "OK, doorway secure and we have a clear shot to the bridge. We don't know what's ahead so we need a rabbit. Or more of a hedgehog." Sonic flickered his eyes around, then looked at Sally. 'You mean me?" Sally smiled menacingly. "Face it, you're the fastest here." Sonic then jabbered how that he couldn't go for a minute. Then out of simple anger, Chris shot a 3 round burst just behind Sonic, singing his boots "OW! Alright I'm going." Then before any of them could speak, Sonic disappeared in a flash of blue. Tails chimed in. "You know, you could've asked me for help but I liked your method better." He sounded smug over his implants. Chris went slightly pink, edged himself away from his teammates, then he spoke. "What do you have for us?" Chris heard keys being tapped. "Bad news. The bridge you have to cross is laid with mines." Chris flushed. "How much?" "Lets just say enough to cover the Great Wall of China twice. "Christ." Chris whispered. "What are we gonna do?" "Well I have a suggestion. The river below the bridge is toxic but they do have a sewer system with a catwalk over the water. Maybe you could go there to a safe place." "We could do that." Chris said, admiring the fox's intellect. He kept getting smarter and smarter.

Sonic was racing though the city at breakneck speed, despite the bulky marine armor he wore. There were no citizens here, either dead or escaped. Cars were overturned, their wheels burning which sent out a burning rubber smell. Streetlights were shot out and every street level window was broken. Just then, Sonic heard a sound, like rumbling thunder: it was coming from above. Sonic cocked his head to see a giant artillery cannon, more than a football field high, aiming its cannon at the landing pads from which he came. _Now we know what brought our birds down so easily_ Sonic silently thought. He keyed his COM to his platoon. "Chris, we have a problem." Chris's even voice responded

"What kind of problem?" Sonic was annoyed. "A giant, red hot explosive round spewing, threatening to blow out troops to hell problem!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Bringing Down the House 

June 12th 3235 D+ 29h 17m 20s

Robotropolis, grid one by seventeen (a.k.a. by the bridge)

Sally was the first one up at 5 o' clock in the morning, even now, more troops were coming. So many had been killed in the last day, humans and Mobians. Eggman had brought so much suffering to her people. Tears leaked from her eyes and melted into the camo patterns on her vest. Once they found Eggman, they could kill him, ending this war and bringing peace to Mobius and Earth forever. But still, the mass deaths saddened her. Then she thought of Shadow, how he had betrayed them, how he lied to get the emeralds. What for? She was mad now, with the help of Sonic, Knuckes, Chris, and all of her friends, she would take him down too. But all of that seemed light years away from them.

Soldier's Log

Captain Chris Vennettilli

Entry 52.01

June 12th 3235

0712 h

/begin entry/

It's been a while since I used this. It's our first night in Robotropolis. I couldn't stand the copper and smoke smell of the city. And I liked in New York all my life! Sal seems like she would punch someone in the face and go right through! What's wrong with her? Of course I wouldn't understand. Sonic reports an Artillery cannon half a klick away from our position. Lets just say I have a little surprise for them

Heh heh heh

/end entry/

"Rise and shine, sweethearts!" Johnson yelled. The troops stirred, it took them a full minute to get them up. Not a good run at all. Jimmy and Johnny were the hardest to get up but eventually they were on their way. The bridge seemed serene enough. No landmines whatsoever. "Tails what happened! You said there would be landmines!" Tails sounded sleepy. "I…I thought there was. It must've been a ghost signal. We can tell the advancing troops that they're safe. You are green lighted to go to the sewer and make your way through the center of the city." Chris nodded. "Gotcha. Chris out." He looked to the troops. "Anyone objecting to a stroll through the sewers?

"This stinks," Sonic said as they walked down the sewer pipe. "No, really, it does!" He said after looking at everyone else. "it looks like no-one's been here for years." Sally said "The ladders and doors are rusted." Sonic then said: "Yeah, leave it to Eggman to build an empire and leave it to rot. How'd he manage to keep this hole of a city in one place?" "Ah, Sonic," Knuckles piped up. "We may never know the answer to that question."

Up ahead. Chris and his squad studied the map.

"OK, according to Sonic's recon run and Tails's scans, the artillery cannon should be located about 500 to 750 meters away from us." He looked to Carl. "Carl, I want you to take a Sniper Rifle, blow up anything that looks like it says 'boom' in your mind." Carl giggled. He liked jokes that involved things blowing up. Chaz, Take the M19 and blow up any command vehicles you see." Chaz nodded, hefted his Rocket Launcher. "I'll make sure that they never reach another mile on their odometers." Chris grinned. "Now you, Lance, you'll be laying down covering fire with the M249 while I call in an airstrike."

Lance nodded his voice coated with light Scottish accent. "I'll mow 'em down, sir." Lance made sure that he had a cartridge in his SAW. "Ryan, you'll be commanding everyone else. That includes Jimmy and Johnny, as well as Johnson in second command" They snapped to attention. " And Sonic, Sally, and Knuckles." Ryan saluted. "Yes, sir." Chris raised his voice. "Sonic, we need you to take out the enemies topside." Sonic was ready to reload his BR55 when Chris put his hand on the optics railing, forcing it down. "Not this time. You my friend are gonna do this the old fashioned way." A smile spread across the hedgehog's face. He said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Striking the Match 

June 12th 3235 D+50h 20m 10s

Central Spire

Dr Eggman sat in his revolving chair specially designed to fit his frame. He didn't like being called fat but he embraced the name 'Eggman' as if it was a long lost relative.

The Doctor was sipping a martini brewed by his robot peons to no shorter standard, his circular glasses glistening in the metallic shine of his lab. The spire was fortified to take quite a beating from any airstrkie. The UNSC stood no chance of bringing the mighty tower down. Eggman had a 360 degree view but watched the Marines getting mowed down by his gunners. _Now for some real fun_ he thought. He ordered his robots to bring him some cards, but not just any cards. Eggman took the deck, shuffled though it, trying to find something. Each card contained a robot. After looking though it, he put on a look of fake sadness, "Oh dear me! I can't choose which!" He then cackled, shoved the deck into the machine, and pulled a lever. Instantly, the screen split into thirds. Each one with a rotating image, like a slot machine. After a while, they all stopped at a menacing robot.

"HA HA! Eat, this stupid fools! EGGMECH!" The robot on the screen towered over 50 feet high, weighed over 100 tons, and could compete with a human Atlas 'Mech. It had a face of a skull on a metal egg that served as the head. "Yes, this should be good! I should've brought a soda and popcorn!"

Up in space, Andsworth saw the scenes of destruction. Now, giant 'Mechs were sprouting out of the grounds. Recently deployed scorpion tanks and Cougar 'Mechs were being blown to smithereens by this, "By God this is terrible!" He keyed in a button. "Captain Kanow, This is Admiral Andsworth, do you read me?" Kanow's voice sounded off, "Yes sir. What do you need?" Andsworth raised his voice. "I want your boys into the pods and off this ship in five minutes. Do you understand me, son?" Kanow didn't so much and stutter. "Yes sir, this is understood. Kanow out." Helljumpers may not be the most happiest marines but they were hard to take down. Some even say that Helljumpers were demons themselves. Boy did that one get chewed out quick. Over 100 Helljumpers were on each vessel so that with brains, courage, and a little insanity, they could win. But as the pods streaked away, a missle struck broadside, sending the _Indomotable _listing to port. "Jesus, they don't let up. RETURN FIRE, LIEUTENANT!"

Kanow's men were Helljumpers: the SpecOps forces of the UNSC, Bad to the bone and twice as tough, they could take on any potential threat and come out smiling. The HEV or Human Entry Vehicle glowed bright red on the outside as it nailed Mobius's atmosphere. On what the craft had for cameras, the signs of explosions and ion sublights were drowned away by sapphire blue skies laced with pure black of smoke. A private spoke over the channel. "Hey, Captain, are we gonna kill some robot baddies?" Kanow smiled. "Sure thing, Private. You know what? After you're done killing everything and we get all of that glorious credit, why don't you wrap one up, take it home and hang it on your wall." Kanow turned on his computer and typed a quick, hasty message.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Twin Demise

June 12th 3235 D+52h 21m 13s

Manhole B41 Outside intersection 27A

Sonic came rushing into the courtyard at unimaginable speeds. He leaped off a balcony over the startled Eggbots. Instantly, the preprogrammed attack responses told the robots to fire their weapons. Guns rose and fired, but not quick enough. Sonic did a Homing Attack into the lead 'bot, crushing its faceplate. It staggered back, crumpling. Sonic chained his attack by smashing his boot into the adjacent robot's chest cavity, spilling oil and other fluids out of the cracks. The rest of the team vaulted over the balcony guns blazing. 9mm rounds hammered into the robots killing most instantly. Jimmy and Johnny both yelled, "You like that? Well have some more!" Carl scored a direct hit on a fuel canister, blowing up a 5-meter radius, popping several robots' fuel tanks like firecrackers.

Lance screamed like a madman as he sprayed several helpings of bullets into the robot company, brass falling from the ejection tube like snow. Sally was on the main floor, her gun stowed. The Princess was trained in four Earth martial art disciplines. She made a dragon fist and smacked her hand into the trooper's aluminum face, crumpling it and smashing its processor. "Piece of cake." She purred. She didn't even flinch. Knuckles tossed grenades from Ryan's satchel that seemed to be continuous in capacity. Fireballs erupted that no bot could escape. Chris, Chaz and Ryan were looking at the artillery cannon they saw earlier. "Chaz, line up the laser sight, Ryan, hook me up with HQ." Ryan nodded, keying on his wireless. "We're online." He said. Chris spoke up. "Tactical Headquarters this is Captain Chris Vennettilli. We have hostile artillery raining fire down on our boys at the LZ. Co-ordinates are," He waited for Chaz's laser sight findings. "500 meters due south of our position, over?" a crackling of static came over Chris's boom mike. "Captain? This is Major Everly, we have your determined position and will move in when we're ready." Everly was the leading officer of FlightSquad 98 the _Indomitable_'s home field flyboys. "Roger that, sir. We'll wait for confirmation to vector." Sonic spun around a robot, his hedges cutting through the robot's legs like a buzzsaw. The crippled trooper fell to its knee joints, clawing at the ground and gave what its vocabulator passed as a scream. Sonic laughed and stomped its face flat. A robot humvee broke through a wooden barricade, its machinegun pounding the squad. A lucky bullet came and hit Jimmy straight above the heart. He exhaled explosively and crumpled. Johnny screamed and came to his brother's side. The humvee kept firing. Chris ran over. "Jimmy! Jimmy, are you alright?" Jimmy looked up at Chris. His green eyes glistening. He wasn't crying. Chris, this is Everly, do you copy over?" Chris pulled himself together. "Vennettilli here, Major." "We're inbound on your position. Bearing at 5000 meters. Over the machine gun fire, Chris heard the twin screams of C709 Longsword interceptors. They flew over the artillery cannon, which tried to hit them but missed. The Longswords dropped their bombs. Explosions dotted the cannon, then, it exploded in an almighty blast. The shockwave caught the humvee and sent it hurling into a wall where it exploded in flame. "Verify delivery of payload on target, Captain?" Chris grinned. "Dead on, sir! Target destroyed!" "Glad to help Captain, Everly out." The longswords engines died away soon. Then, Sally put her hand on Chris's shoulder, she was crying slightly. "Chris, it's Jimmy." Chris frowned. "What's wrong?" She looked at him, her blue eyes wide and sparkling with tears. "Chris, he's dying."

Eggman was sitting in his chair when a popup appeared on screen. The Doctor thought it was spam, then figured out it was a message. "HEY EGGFACE, THE ODSTs HAVE LANDED!" Eggman took off his glasses, cleaned them, then read the message again. "What the devil is an ODST?" Immediately as if to finish his question, a fireball streaked by the window, blackening the glass, hundreds began to follow suit. The fireballs turned out to be single man pods fresh out of re-entry. The pods retro rockets fired, slowing them down as they latched into the metal. Some pods bounced as they hit the platform, while coming to a stop while others missed the platforms completely, falling into the far below city streets. Then one by one, sides of the pods blew open to reveal helmeted men coming out, each one armed with a rocket launcher. "AH NOOO!" Eggman screeched as Captain Kanow walked out, looked at the Eggmech and muttered "No problem. Alright ODSTs, AIM, OPEN FIRE!"

Jimmy was laying on the ground. Ryan filled him up with biofoam. That didn't help, the bullet punched in too deep. Now all they could do was wait. Johnny was sitting beside his brother. The fox was sniveling. Chris was battle hardened from the Second Rainforest War but nothing could prepare him for the death of a comrade much more the death of someone's brother who was right there. Jimmy looked at Chris and smiled. "Sir, I would've gone all the way with you." She said coughing at the end, as if each word was causing him pain. Chris looked on. "I know, Jim. I know." Jimmy looked at everyone. Johnny cried harder. "Take care of him will you?" Sonic spoke up. "Of course we will."

Jimmy looked at Chris. "Sir, I just have one thing to ask. Just one last thing." Chris's eyes went wide. "Kick those morons asses to hell for me." He laughed, then sighed. Jimmy's head sagged into his backpack. He was gone.

After that, Johnny was real quiet for a while


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Johnny 

June 13th 3235 D+71h 20m 56s

Courtyard 21T, Robotropolis

Johnny didn't talk to anyone anymore. All Chris could do was offer his condolences to Johnny for Jimmy's death and all he did was nodded his head in silent thanks. Chris knew how this worked. If there were twins and one died, the other one felt empty, uncompleted, imperfect. Eventually they stopped talking, eating, laughing, and eventually would never recover. This war had taken it's toll, tearing loved ones lives apart. And after what happened yesterday, he would've given anything for it to end. Everyone felt sympathetic towards Johnny. It was hard to believe that Jimmy and Johnny, the dynamic duo that always smiled and joked, sort of like Fred and George from Harry Potter. Now with only one brother, sulking and unhappy. This was sure to end unhappy. Chris went up to Johnny who was sitting against a wall, his BR55 sprawled five feet away. "Hey Johnny, are you alright?" Johnny looked at Chris, then averted his gaze acting up again, "I'm really sorry about what happened to Jimmy. I will let you know that we will avenge him. Eggman will pay for what he did." Johnny looked at him then spoke for the first time in a while. "Eggman? It's not just Eggman, It's this whole war sir. I wish we never did this." Chris looked on, "I do too Johnny. I do too.

Sonic and Sally were talking to Tails. "So," Tails asked, "How's he taking it?" Sally looked at the fox and the human. "Pretty hard." He whispered. "Johnny isn't acting normal anymore." Sonic then said, "And I don't think the captain is having much luck cheering him up." Tails sighed, "Jeez, that's terrible. On a happier note, ODSTs have landed and started clearing our Eggman's robots." Sonic cracked a smile. "Yeah, ODSTs are tough to the bone. Sally also said, "How long until they clear the wall?" Tails typed some keys, doing the math. "At their current speed and ammo consumption, I'd say within 12 hours. "Alright, we'll be done by lunch!" Sonic said happily. "Yeah and, wait- there's something coming!" Sally looked alarmed. "What?" Tails typed furiously. "It's a Tesla Trooper. A trooper with electronic weapons and ballistic proof armor!" Sally cursed. "What do we do?" "I recommend you run, except if you have a flamethrower."

Tails suggested on the jumpy side. "Agreed. Johnson! Move those Marines out!" Johnson saluted and barked, "You heard the lady you worthless maggots! Move you're behinds before I move them for you!" The squad moved up. Just then, the Tesla trooper broke in, the trooper's electronic weapon sparking with a Jacob's ladder. "Run!" Chris shouted. The squad ran, Johnny fell behind. He couldn't run fast enough. Sonic ran back to him to help Johnny get to them. Still, it wasn't enough. Sonic was threatened with a blast of electricity and was blown back. Johnny looked at Sonic, Then to Chris, then to Sally, and everyone else. He then said, in a different voice. "Go on leave me here." Chris shouted back. "Private, I order you to get over here NOW." Johnny looked. "Sir, Chris, there's no way for me to get over there. And besides," Johnny looked toward the Trooper, his weapon recharging for the deadly blast. "This is the only way." Chris finally understood. Saddening as it seemed, this was the only way Johnny could be at peace. He was accepting his fate to be with his brother again. The charge was complete, The trooper fired, and the arc hit Johnny square in the chest, that was a fatal shot. Someone screamed. Chris wasn't sure who because his mind dampened all outer noise. All that it was focused on was Johnny in his dying moment. Then, The electrical shock shot Johnny in the air. Just as the life left his eyes in mid-air, he said quietly "Go now! Stop Eggman for all that he's done. My job is done." He thudded as his body hit the floor. These precious seconds were all that Johnny could afford, and they obliged by making the most of it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Spire 

June 13th 3235

Outside Robotropolis central spire

Chris reloaded his BR55. Jimmy and Johnny died like heroes back there. There was no going back now. The rest of his team seemed depressed, fatigued and stretched out. And after what happened over the past couple of days he didn't blame them. But then, Chris thought about Jimmy and Johnny, about how they never had a chance to give them a proper burial. That only made _him_ depressed. That he had let down his fellow men, his comrades. He would remember the two brothers always. Most of the team was upset. Truth be told, some of them were actually in tears. Before, some of them made sacrifices,

Some had seen some of their men die before them, but never had any die so willing to save another, and at the same time relinquish themselves from pain. Nevertheless, they had a job to do, and Chris wasn't going to let depression to become a problem in saving the galaxy. Over the COM, he could hear Tails sniffling, apparently he had watched the entire episode up high. Chris opened a private channel. "Are you OK, buddy?" Tails sniveled once then cleared up. "Yea, I'm fine." But still, it was a bad cover-up. "Don't worry Tails. Soon this'll all be over and we can live in peace for good. We will take care of Eggman and believe me, we couldn't have made it without you." Tails's voice was steady. "Yea, I guess so. Well you had better get to it. I'll be watching." The comm. snapped off.

Sally was now crying. That was two teammates gone, and one had willingly given up his mortal life for them to live. She wasn't ready for war, she never liked it. As a matter of fact, nothing was stopping her from staying back in that throne room, tending to the kingdom's needs, supporting the people in the time of crisis, but no. She had decided to go because the ones she cared about were going to risk their lives for them too in the fight to stop Eggman: Sonic, Chris, Knuckles, Ryan, Johnson and the others. She cared for all of them. They were doing this for her parents. For _her_. And that was why she stayed.

Sonic's morale had hit rock bottom. "That's it, this is totally bogus. I can't believe that I'm even here. I could've been back in the city where I could've been safe. But I had to come along waiting for fatso to blow us to ribbons." He then took a canteen from out of nowhere and took a long drink.

Ryan said. "Well, we have no doubts, do we Sarge?" Johnson smiled at the merc. "You know, boy? You're alright by me. I have no doubts, I've been dedicated to kicking some Covenant hindquarters before I came here. And now with Doctor Frankenstein here waiting to unleash a giant robotic steamroller on humanity, I say I have no regrets doing this." Those were words to be envious of.

The Central spire was at the very center of the city, which made it easier to spot. They met outside a 20-foot wide door, which was an elevator. It was wide open beckoning them to come in. Sonic looked triumphant. "OK, here's the elevator, all we have to do is go up, fire a few shots, and old fat face will be crying like a baby. Easy bucks, guys."

Sally interjected. "I don't think it'll be as easy as that. Eggman wasn't known for weakness. He'll probably have a giant robotic watchdog waiting to dismember us.

Knuckles agreed. "She has a point you know." Johnson cut in, "Cut the garbage talk, marines. Now do we have a job to do or not?" They all moved into the elevator when Tails cut in. "Guys, guys! Emergency red alert in you area!" Chris answered. "What is it Tails?" "Two words, robot army! There is a giant army of Eggman's drones inbound on you position, estimate over 10,000 troops present not counting vehicles." Chris swore aloud. That was bad news. _Catastrophic_. 10,000 troops? They'd be dead inside of one minute. "We can go up and capture Eggman." Sonic suggested. Tails chewed that one out. "Negative. That would give ample time for the troops to break into the spire." Knuckles said, alarmed. "Then what can we do?" Chris thought. Then found an idea. It was suicidal though. "I'll stay." "What!" They all asked surprised. "I'll stay." Chris said firmly. "I'll give you guys some time to get to Eggman. And finish him." Sonic looked at Chris, his green eyes wide with grief. "You're joking. Tell me you're joking!" Chris still looked poker-faced. "But, think, man! 10,000 robots! You can't do it alone!" "He won't do it alone." Ran said, heaving a shotgun. "I'll go with him." "And we will too." Said Carl, speaking for all of Chris's squad. Johnson stepped up and said. "Boy, I am with you all the way!" he gripped Chris's shoulder. "The Chief would be proud of you." Knuckles said. "Why?" Chris said, "I'll tell you why, because it's our job, to protect and serve. We're protecting you and serving our corps. That should be enough. Sonic looked utmost worried, hatred for Chris forgotten. "Are you sure?" Chris smiled. "I'm sure." Sally said, "We'll be thanking you when you come back." Chris smiled remorsefully. " That's the thing: I don't think I'll be coming back from this mission." Those were the words. Just then, Sally flung her arms around him. Chris could see that she started to cry again. Sonic shuffled angrily but it passed. And then, she kissed him on his cheek for what seemed like hours. "That was for luck. I wish there was another way." She said. Chris sighed. "I wish there was too." She walked away sadly. Sonic looked at Chris piercing his gaze. 'What was that about?' Sonic motioned. Chris shrugged his shoulders. 'stuff happens, I guess' he mimed. The marines watched the freedom fighters walk into the elevators and lift up out of site. Johnson looked at Chris. "No girlfriend, huh?" he smiled heartily. "Shut up." Said Chris returning the smile. "OK, people, we don't have much time, we need to dig in." This took several minutes since the ground was already creviced in blast craters and cracks, which made finding cover easy."Army approaching at 12 o' clock." Tails chimed. "I heard about everything. I'm gonna miss you guys." He then broke down. This is the way it's gotta be, my friend. "Yeah I guess so, Its just that I'll never see you again." Chris sighed. "I know Tails, I know

The dig in was complete. Their guns rose. Ryan had a seemingly infinite supply of bullets

The army was less than a kilometer away. Just then. Chris remembered everything, about all of the sadness this war had caused. Jimmy, Johnny, Thyris II, Eridanus III, Earth. He was not going to let Earth become one of the planets decimated into Oblivion, nor would he let Eggman harm Earth any more than he had done already. He looked foreword, knowing that his life could end in a matter of moments. "Ready, guys?" their guns sighted. "OPEN FIRE!" and they all did at once.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Shadow in the Dark

June 13th 3235 D+74h 3m 21s

Eggman's fortress

"You've done very well Shadow. I'm impressed with your performance. I doubted you could've done this." Shadow knelt and displayed the Emeralds and they floated seamlessly in the air. "I'm glad I did now, do what you promised." Eggman scratched his head in mock confusion, "Oh that's right, you're request." Shadow nodded. That's right."

"Oh, you see. I don't have the machine I promised. Sorry about that." Eggman smiled. "You backstabber! You said you'd have a machine that could do it, That I could use this machine and the Emeralds to bring back Maria!" Eggman smiled again, showing no discontent that he couldn't bring back his cousin. "Actually that's half true. While I do have a machine, It isn't used to create life, oh no, but to destroy it! This is the Essence Extractor!" He gestured toward a machine that looked like a cannon. "This pretty machine can not only kill things, it can rip the essence out of one's body and I can harvest it. Using the Chaos Emeralds. You however, Shadow, are no longer needed."

Shadow doubled over, defeated, tricked by his archenemy once more.

Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal Sonic, Knuckles and Sally, each one carrying a gun. "Eggman, the game is up!" Eggman looked surprised. "But How!" My army-" "Our friends are taking care of your army… for the moment." Sonic couldn't help but think of the marines so far below. "Now, we'll take you out!" Eggman ran, despite looking fat, he could run, into the firing chair of the cannon. "While the extractor isn't yet powered up, I can still use it to blow you into oblivion!" Sonic thought once more of Chris and his men as the cannon fired. How they were fairing.

"28, 29…30!" What's your score, Chris?" Ryan shouted over the gunfire. "You have to catch up on that one, man! I'm at 41!" Chris smiled as bullets pierced the robot's exteriors. It was a miracle they had made it this far, enemies were only a hairsbreadth away and they were still winning. Chaz kept the vehicles at bay, blowing one up if it came too close. Carl was sniping enemies from afar. Lance was aiding in the foreward assault while Johnson taunted the robots as they approached. "You're so ugly you make onions cry!" He said as he lobbed a grenade at a phalanx formation of bots. The lead robot ate it all up then exploded in a fireball. Taking the rest of the squad with it.

They still had a long way to go.

Sonic dodged one blast, and another, and another, " Hedgehog stay still!" Eggman screeched as he tried blasting him. Sonic tried to Homing Attack the cannon, with little effect, then out of nowhere, Shadow came up, with all seven Emeralds at his side. "Eggman, For far too long have you tricked me! No longer shall you harm me in any way! CHAOS BLAST!" a red wave of energy formed and blew through the cannon ripping the outer shell off. Exposing the inner workings. Shadow on their side? It was amazing. "Together?" Sonic asked. Shadow smiled, sincerely. "Together." He replied, and they both Homing Attacked the cannon, blowing it up in a smoldering flame. Mobius was safe.

"121, 122…" Ryan kept counting. They kept coming. "I'm dry!"Chris yelled Ryan tossed him a clip."You're so ugly that when you cry, the tears come out of the back of your heads!" the sergeant said. Then finally, without warning, the first hundred robots blew up. "Whoa!" Lance yelled. Then another hundred. Chris looked up to the ledge of buildings on the right and saw 100 ODSTs armed with rocket launchers. "I knew that we'd get some help." Ryan said pointing at the marines as tanks followed up, followed by 'Mechs, so on and so forth. A Pelican landed near their position. "Sir," the pilot called, "We can give you a lift." Thanks, guys, a lift is all we need. Chris imagined the happy looks on his comrades as he would go to meet them, thee robots here would be dealt with.


	23. Chapter 23

23: Everything Old is New Again 

June 13th 3235 D+74h 50m 12s

Robotropolis Spire landing platform

Sally spotted a UNSC dropship, "Reinforcements? About time." But when the Pelican's rear hatch opened, she ran forward and pulled Chris who came out, into a gigantic hug which cricked his back. "You're alive!" Chris smiled, "Yeah, could barely believe it myself." Sally chuckled and kissed him on the cheek once more. Sonic once again showed subtle disgust. Ryan stepped out. "That's fine and dandy and all of that, but 130 kills Chris, you owe me 20 bucks!" "Yeah, yeah." Chris said. Johnson muttered. "If Lord Hood could see us now!" "Sir, that was totally wicked! No robot can hide from Camping Carl!" "We showed them, didn't we Lance?" Chaz said dreamily. Lance nodded, "Aye, I'll drink to that if I had one." "This isn't over yet," a voice rasped. It was Eggman's. Sonic stepped up and smiled. "Sorry, Doc, but your egg is cracked." "No it's not, he he he." Eggman pulled out a trigger, pulled it and vanished. "He's gone! How does he do that?" Knuckles said. "He's gone! We had him!" Tails came back. "Oh we'll get him sooner or later. Good to see you back, Chris." "Good to _be _back."

The door opened, there wasn't an army, but one robot. A robot, which looked more skeletal than human, and had a captain insignia spray-painted on his shoulder pads. "I told you I'd be back." His vocabulator warbled. "No," Chris moaned, "Not you! How?" The captain laughed. "Glad you brought that up. After you blew up the APC, I ejected a nanocrystal that contained my memory core so even when my body was destroyed, I still was alive, as you humans call it. Now it's my intention to kill you like I promised myself!" Chris went into a stance, pulled a saber out of its sheath on his belt. "That's not going to happen. This one's mine guys. Leave me alone." The Captain launched an open hand strike which Chris countered with the sword. The impact vibrated through the metal. Shaking Chris's bones. The Captain kicked and that connected with Chris's ribs, cracking 3 of them. Chris explosively exhaled as he swaggered back. He managed to strike with his sword. The blade slashed across the Captain's chest, sending fluids streaking out in the direction of his sword. The Captain growled at this. "Your blade can't save you. I will break you and you will die." Chris laughed. "If a had a dollar for every time someone said that to me, I'd be totally rich." The captain lunged with his arm, grazing Chris's face; needless to say, His skin broke as the metal scraped his face. Blood trickling from the scratch, he raised his blade to parry. It worked, and with it, the hydraulic arm joint. His left arm useless, the Captain punched, and missed. Chris took this opportunity to strike with his fist. He his but God did it hurt. Chris winced as the bones in his fingers crackled under the hard metal. The Captain's hard leg swung out. Chris went into bullet-time once more, dodging the still remarkable fast moving leg and stabbing his sword into the hip's weak area. The Captain screeched as his broken pipes leaked oil and fluid. Unable to move, Chris withdrew his sword and sliced at the leg, crippling it completely. Intensity, the captain punched with his right arm 5 times. The 3rd and 5th times connected with his face, bruising his cheeks. Then a lucky swipe rendered all of his limbs useless. The Captain looked at Chris, his red eyes filled with deepest hate. "I see that you improved your methods over the time we last met." Chris smiled menacingly at the broken robot. "You sure did your part." He said. The Captain nodded. He looked down at the battle that waged in the streets below, "I guess we would've never won this fight." "That you thought correct." Chris said without pity for the metallic being. Eggman's creation. "You know, if you were on our side, you could've been a great help to us." The Captain laughed sourly. "Now why would I want that? Evil is my forte!" Then without knowing what hit him, Chris was shot back by the Captain who had somehow repaired his limbs. "Like it?" He asked playfully. "Self repair unit. Unlike you, humans, who have their remedies for their common problem don't even compare with us robots, we are invincible!" Chris was now clawing at his chest. Blood had blossomed in his chest where the Captain had struck. "You scum!" Chris rasped. "I'm taking you down!" The captain drew a pistol. "Let's do it then. The Captain fired 3 shots which Chris sidestepped. He slashed at the pistol. His accuracy couldn't be better. The titanium enforced blade had bisected the pistol and the two halves clunked away. The Captain howled and punched Chris with incredible force. Chris went spinning off the platform. The others screamed.

Chris was falling through the low-lying clouds, his thoughts flashing. He was about to surrender to a blackout when a service elevator came up his way. His back thudded on the floor, breaking bones alike. It was a wonder he was alive after that fall. Then, he rode it back to where he started.

The Captain was about to move on the others when Chris appeared. "Miss me?" he asked mockingly. "Impossible! How did you survive?" the robot asked. "I caught an elevator on the way down." The droid grunted as he punched wildly at Chris. They were both on the elevator and it was speeding up into the clouds. The Captain was determined, apprehensive. Not a welcome trait with unarmed-to-blade fighting. They kept going. Then, Chris slashed at the Captain's left arm, slicing right through the titanium bone. The robot screamed as the arm rolled off the platform and down and down. The right arm, however, was working and he pinned Chris to the wall with it. Slowly, The Captain edged Chris's blade closer to the organic throat. Chrs began to breathe more suddenly, his heard pounding and hormones were released into the blood which made his actions more sudden. Chris could feel the cold metal of the skin, when out of nowhere, he kicked hard at the Captain's two thinly spaced legs. These made him easier to knock out of place. He ducked and rolled around the Captain, snatching his weapon back. "I'm going to end this once and for all." The Captain laughed, even if you do, I'll come back, I always will." That didn't matter to Chris much, he just wanted to kill him and get it over with." He slashed again, the blade severing the right arm. The Captain didn't flinch. Chris then stabbed the robot in the lower abdomen and shoved him into a wall. He quickly slashed his blade upward, making a gash through his chest and throat. The cut bled sparks and smoke, The Captain tried to clutch at the slash with nom arms, trying to force it back together, but it was no use. The captain fell to his knees, he looked as though he could launch a final assault but he didn't. The robot fell forward, spat sparks one more time, then fell still. Chris laughed, smiled then but then exchanged it for a wince of pain. He slumped against the elevator, looking out the window at the burning city. He then inspected himself. Many major breaks: He's have to get casts for sure and many of his ligaments and tendons were stressed and needed to relax in order to heal. Chris then, fore some reason, looked at the robot he recently destroyed, having a slight, unexplainable pity for him now that he was dead. But now, for the first time in many, many long days, Chris could just sit down and think.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Residing of Allies 

June 13th 3235 D+77h 2m 39s

Robotropolis main spire.

Sonic looked out at the city. They had won. They always won but strangely, he felt as though they had lost this battle somehow. So many people had to die. It was a massacre that would never truly go away. The only hope was for peace.

Shadow stepped up to Sonic. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Sonic." Sonic frowned. "It's OK, Shadow." Shadow then said. "I wasn't doing it for me, you know. I was doing it for Maria." Sonic was surprised. "Why?" Sonic had entered a touchy subject but he deserved an explanation. "After I remembered everything, I felt no other desire other than to get Maria back. My life felt incomplete without her." Sonic put his hand on Shadow's. "Shadow, I know it's hard but there are some things you can't change in life. "I know you want to get Maria back but you can't. You realize all along that Eggman couldn't really bring anyone back to life?" Shadow hadn't know this. "No I didn't. I truly thought he did though. He lied to me." Sonic smiled at Shadow. This smile was full of heart. "Shadow, I promise you that with all of my energy, with all that I can do. I promise that we will find Eggman and finally stop him for what he's done." Shadow was dumbstruck. "You really mean it?" Sonic nodded. "I sure do. Friends?" he extended a hand. "Friends." Shadow said, taking it and shaking it. They were allies once more.

Chris had walked into the room, Knuckles and Sally at his side, supporting him. Sonic looked to Chris. "Is he OK?" Sally smiled reassuringly. "He'll live, but he has many broken bones and stressed ligaments and tendons. He'll need bed rest." Chris sighed. "Bed rest. Now that sounds good." Johnson came up. "You took a serious beating out there, boy." Chris smiled at the Sergeant. "So are you staying?" Johnson smiled. "Are you kidding? Your friends have a bigger morale capacity than Mendoza's attention span, so you'd better hope so." Sonic looked at Chris with a smile. "I owe you a big one, Chris." Chris said, "It was nothing." But he tried to stand unsupported and cracked his back. "Owww. OK, maybe it was a little something." Sally laughed. "Well, maybe healing up is what you need. You can stay home and be away from the war and all of that." Chris smiled, or maybe he winced. "I'd like that." Sonic came up to him. "It's never gonna happen." He said, chuckling. "Hey a guy can dream can't he?" he said in a whisper. "We'll see." Sonic then said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Epilogue 

After what happened in Robotroplolis, Chris was doctored back in Knothole village and stayed there during the remainder of his medical healing. Sonic and him were even, and more, since Chris saved them from the Captain. Sonic only had an issue with him and the princess. Sonic argued that 'he was there first.' Chris had no objection, said "Whatever, and went back to sleep." After all of the commotion, all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds belonged to the Freedom Fighters and were stored in the palace. They weren't going anywhere. Command had offered Chris to stay there and guard them because they noticed that Chris had grown to the planet, making him very attached to it. Now whenever they went anywhere in the galaxy, weather it was a war, or a skirmish or even a small dispute, they went with the newest member of the Freedom Fighter Team, Shadow the Hedgehog.

But Eggman was out there plotting more plans, making sure that the Galaxy plunged into war once more. He had more tricks up his sleeve to pull.

And out there in the Galaxy, there were other dangers waiting to emerge…


End file.
